


Logic and Trickster - Prologue Act 0

by Logic_and_Trickster



Series: The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [1]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster
Summary: This is the introduction to The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster. This includes an opening proviso/disclaimer, as well as all of the chapters contained within the prologue section.The Phantom Thieves are back at last, and they need to pull off a high stakes heist in the real world for the greater good. Joker knows that he is the only one for the job, and he knows there is no room for mistakes. This flash forward glimpse of what's to come will set the stage for a grand show.However, perhaps even higher stakes than the heist, we have a high stakes court trial to worry about. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey's vacation to Japan is interrupted by a murder. The accused, Yuuki Mishima, was on the scene trying to save the victim, so they know he couldn't be the true killer. Never the type to leave a person in need, Phoenix takes the case to defend Mishima and find the true culprit.Lastly, in a special bonus, we may even see a few more familiar faces of a certain prosecutor and his team.Logic and Trickster gets off to an explosive start you won't want to miss!
Series: The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612450
Comments: 36
Kudos: 88





	1. A Proviso, and Brief Introduction

There are stories innumerable of countless different worlds.

There are spellbinding tales of comedy and tragedy, as different as night and day.

And yet there are legends of figures not too disparate from one another.

Even within the boundaries of fiction, these plays may sometimes share the same stage.

This story is one of those grand performances, and is one such work of fiction.

This story may seem similar to your own world, but any relations are certainly coincidental.

Any spectators who accept the fantastic nature of this drama are cordially invited to attend.

Welcome to the Velvet Room.

Or, perhaps, the Velvet Courtroom.

This work shall be a crossover fan fiction of grand proportions, of the game Persona 5 and the Ace Attorney series. But there are a few basic stipulations to be understood.

May it be known that all are invited to attended this event. Though the subject matter is of two distinct and lore-rich continuities, exposition and explanation will be plentiful, and those not familiar with one side or the other of the crossover shall find enough information to suffice and allow enjoyment.

That being said, this story will contain various minor and major spoilers to these games, so discretion is advised to those who haven't played and enjoyed them. Please take the following into consideration:

-It is importantly assumed that you, our dear audience, have played and completed Persona 5. This story is a sequel, taking place two years after the True Ending of Persona 5, and will entirely spoil any of those who have not yet experienced this game to its true end.

-It is in addition assumed that you have knowledge of the Ace Attorney series of games. This story takes place shortly after the events of Trials and Tribulations as well as Investigations 2. Over the course of this tale, a critical event from the game Apollo Justice will be visited and will play an important part in this plot.

With these points of understanding, the contract has been sealed.

I offer you a special tale of wits and logic, of courage and bravery. A spectacular production of two fantastic settings. Through very special circumstance, these two paths have crossed, and this story shall weave the tale of their crossing.

To our fair guests. Find your seats, settle down, lie back, relax, and enjoy.

I bring you, Logic and Trickster.

Though new to Archive of Our Own, this project began on DeviantArt, and has a Twitter page as well. Feel free to visit either for additional fan artwork, change logs, status updates, or trivia!

https://www.deviantart.com/logic-and-trickster

https://twitter.com/logic_and_trick

And, one last special bonus!


	2. Prologue 0-1: A Thieves' Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves, once known throughout the world as chivalrous vigilantes, have decided upon one last heist for the greater good. However, this is no longer the Metaverse, and any false moves could put and end to their group forever. The last thing they could have ever expected comes to be, and even their leader Akira Kurusu himself will have to figure out what in the hell just happened.

_  
_

_April ???, 9:02 pm_

_???_

\---Music: [ Recall~Hint ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5S3OT9Xlus)\---

One by one, I can see the lights within the building shut off. I can practically hear the echoes of loud, metallic clicks as the breakers somewhere within are flipped, shutting off power to various utilities. 

This is just what I've been waiting for. I'm careful to make no noise as I crawl out from under the nearby brush. Only a few more moments until my best shot at pulling this off.

The final lights shut down with a clank. The building is as dark as the night surrounding it, only barely illuminated by proximity to the intense street lights pointed downwards at the parking lot taking up the perimeter. In addition, the building's outside security lights still glow strongly, as do the same type of outside lights lining the top of the warehouse next to the main building. The first big obstacle will be making it inside without being spotted while still visible under the outside lights.

I can hear my teammates clearly from the communicator in my ear. "Now's your chance, Joker!" Mona excitedly encourages, giving me my cue.

Skull is practically giddy. "MAN, it is _SO_ cool using our old codenames, again!"

I can't help but smirk. It's good to be back.

I tap my fingers to the ground and lean onto the fronts of my shoes, ready to make an explosive sprint across the parking lot. Three, two, one...

"Be careful not to overdo it, Joker!" Queen cautions, "It's been years. Your body may not be able to handle what it used to do."

"No way," Skull interjects, "I know this guy better than anyone, and there's no way he hasn't been practicing his running. We made a promise, right?"

As I race as fast as my legs will take me, a million memories of seasons past flood my subconscious, bringing me a deep warmth. Combined with the exertion and adrenaline, this emotional mixture has me feeling on top of the world. I cross the entire length of the parking lot in a matter of moments.

"Skull is right," Panther agrees, "This IS our leader, we're talking about. If anyone can pull this off, it's him!"

"Eyes on the prize, guys," Oracle speaks, getting us back on track, "You're coming up on the first checkpoint now."

The name of the game's the same: yet another infiltration. But things are different, this time. The methods, the stakes... it's a new ballpark. Even my clothes, regrettably, lack the style I was so used to having. Dark clothing with a backpack and a beanie hat just don't have the same flair as the image that my inner rebel used to. But now is neither the time nor the place.

"The secret path is open right where we planned it, right, Joker?" Fox questions.

"Great work, arranging for the food delivery tonight, Noir," Queen praises, both impressed by the resources of our ally as well as confident in the continuing success of the mission as it progresses.

No infiltration would go smoothly without a concrete plan, and I have my team to thank for this one. We all put our minds to work coming up with a thorough means to get inside the building. Sure enough, I can see my target: a delivery truck parked along the nearest side of the building, courtesy of Okumura foods. As I near the end of my sprint, I drop down and slide across the ground right under the vehicle, safe and out of sight for the moment. With the truck parked at this specific spot, I can climb atop it and reach the roof above the auxiliary building next to the museum. I wait down underneath, as I can hear workers chatting and unloading the contents of the truck. I'll have to wait for them to go inside before I can keep going.

"I didn't do much," Noir replies, humble as always, "My company already supplies the food court here on a regular basis, I just altered the delivery schedule."

"Either way, you got us our in," Mona praises, "I couldn't be more proud of my prodigies! I taught you all so well!"

I hear the noises of the workers trail off in the distance. I emerge from my hiding spot, and move as quickly as possible. An eighteen-wheeler is rather tall, and scaling one isn't as simple as it sounds, even for me. But, in a lot of ways, I feel like I'm riding a bike. I jump and plant my leg against the side, push myself up with a kick, and grab onto the top edge of the trailer. Before I even realize it, my body is moving on its own, and I combine my momentum with the strength of my arms to pull myself up with a roll, and with that I'm on top of the truck. 

From the trailer of the truck, it's an easy climb to reach the top of the roof. This warehouse--though spacious--is only one floor, unlike the much larger museum it accompanies. Naturally, the food delivery truck had been parked next to the delivery reception area, which leads into cold storage for the food and other things. On the far side of the roof, I can see a giant metallic cocoon housing a large fan which is undoubtedly above an aperture leading into the air ducts of a ventilation system. 

"Get ready to cut off the power to cold storage in a few seconds, Oracle," Mona instructs.

"No problem," she replies, "Get ready, Joker. I'm turning the fan off...... now."

Without sharp, metal blades spinning rapidly, I'm able to climb into the system and slide right past the fan and into the tunnels below. The tubes I'm within are wide enough for me to crawl through on my stomach. However, as the system regulates a freezer of some sort, the metal feels unbelievably cold to the touch, and my whole body feels numb by the time I reach a ventilation shaft to drop down through.

I can hear the fan above restarting, and I can feel the beginnings of an intense wind pushing through the tunnels right before I'm able to get out. I drop down from the ceiling and land right in the center of a room so cold that its freezer doors seem to be iced over. 

I hear talking and footsteps, and immediately find a place to hide behind some boxes. Even the Okumura delivery staff have no idea that they've provided as way for me to get inside, which unfortunately means I can't even be spotted by Noir's own company workers. It's not like she can just tell her employees that she's aiding a Phantom Thief, after all.

The men and women pass by, none of them suspecting a thing. Now that they are out of sight, I'm free to move again, and I briskly exit the freezer. The immediate warmth is refreshing, and I feel much more comfortable as I head through a narrow hallway leading into the main building. As use of the building had just ended, this hallway was unlit and perfectly dark. Perfect time for me to put on the night vision goggles that I had Oracle modify. With these, the rest of the team will see what I see through an installed camera, as well.

"This plan is going great! Thanks again, Noir," Skull compliments, "Climbing onto the truck and entering through the roof worked perfectly!"

"If anything, we should be thanking Fox," Noir returned, shifting the focus, "It's incredible he was able to paint a piece so beautiful that the museum put it on display immediately."

I hear Fox's signature chuckle and can practically see his face, with his eyes closed and his smile filled with zen. "It so pleases me to receive compliments from someone with as refined a taste as yours," he thanks.

"She has a point," Queen agrees, "Without getting personally acquainted with the curator, you wouldn't have been able to investigate inside of his office earlier."

As usual, Oracle vies with Fox for attention, and their psuedo-rivalry is almost charming. "What about me, huh?! Without my camera tech, we wouldn't even be watching with Joker! Praise me, too!"

"Grow up, you guys," Panther warns sternly, "We're distracting him."

"Tsk," Skull spits, irritated. "This pisses me off. We should be out there with him."

"Agreed. It pains me, standing behind a computer screen while Joker places all of the pressure on his own shoulders..." Fox laments.

"There's no real way around it," Mona confirms with chagrin, "It just isn't feasible for a stealth mission to have so many people all breaking in. We'd be caught immediately."

"Still. It doesn't feel right," Queen argues. I can truly tell how much my friends are worried about me. That's just one more reason I can't let them down.

The conclusion of the hallway I'm in is a door leading into the ground floor of the museum itself. Naturally, it's locked from the inside, and it will take a bit of thievery skills to get in.

I'm better with treasure chests than doors, but I'm able to accomplish my goal regardless: after loosening the mechanisms with my toolkit, I'm able to slide one of my cards down the narrow gap between the door and the wall, and I can feel the card connect to the metal piece holding the door shut. By sliding the card at a good angle, I slowly push the mechanism back into the door, allowing it to open.

"Creative!" Fox praises, "Who knew that the skill cards I made could be used in such a way."

I enter the building, and I make sure the door closes quietly behind me. I seem to be smack dab in the middle of one of the tour paths.

"So, what are we on the lookout for?" Skull asks, with a mixture of excitement and unease, "Guards walking in intricate patterns? Guard dogs? _Armed_ guard dogs?!"

Mona chuckles. "This is a museum, Skull, not a bank or a prison. They don't have the money or even the need to hire security like that. I'd wager that there's a single guard off in a room somewhere watching a screen of monitors, at best."

"And that won't be a problem, either, correct?" Queen questions for clarity, "Oracle, you've definitely gotten into the camera systems, right?"

"Aye, aye, Queen," she confirms, "I'm actively looping the recording footage in whatever room Joker is in, so they'll never see him. If something goes wrong, I'll go in and delete all the footage on the server, too." 

"Heh. That's our navigator, for you," Queen chuckles, "We're definitely going to succeed."

\---Music: [ Disintegration ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39xHnnd94fs)\---

If my memory of the layout serves, this hallway is part of an exterior network of halls to help the staff to get around the ground floor faster. The hall from cold storage leads straight to the food court area, but it has many auxiliary pathways which leads into various points in the museum. The location of the door I open just happens to be within the military history tour. The walls are lined with old photographs, and the glass cases house old torpedoes, rifles, and informational displays. I need to keep moving, because I'm still far away from the objective.

It's pretty eerie, seeing full military suits on mannequins, and I almost feel like I'm being watched by the displays. It's as if there were actual eyes underneath the gas masks and aviator goggles, carefully observing.

The stretch of the tour is long and uncomfortable, but I finally exit the expansive exhibit. From here, it seems to be a hub area leading to a variety of other exhibits. The only path which interests me is the staircase leading up to the higher floors.

I run up two flights and enter the third floor. Much like the floors below, this hub area has a variety of hallways and paths leading to whichever tour or exhibit museum guests could choose to go on. I recall that my ultimate goal is the enormous atrium in the center of the museum. The trick from here on out is finding the quickest path to get there. I open the door on that path and head inside.

I find myself almost bumping into a person standing right in front of me. Everyone and everything goes silent.

\---(Music End)---

I smirk, and walk right past the figure. 

"Good. You've made it to the wax museum section," Mona narrates, "Be careful not to break any of the statues."

Much like the other tours, the path I take is predetermined. The inside of the wax museum is almost labyrinthine, with dozens of detailed models of all types of people lining the walls. I proceed slowly and carefully, just to be sure I don't accidentally damage any of the sculptures. By the time I near the end of the tour, I'm so accustomed to the quiet and motionlessness that it almost makes me jump to hear the doorknob jumble open. Someone's here, damn.

\---Music: [ Sweatshop (Another Version) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMdtSkXoNu8)\---

A door at the end of the tunnel creaks open at a snail's pace, but I can see the illumination of a flashlight creep through the crack and expand as the door opens wider and wider. A head and an arm extend into the room and look around, aiming the flashlight at various locations. "Is anyone there?" a man calls, half with authority but half with nervous reservation. From the cover of one of the wax statues, I'm able to hide from sight. The guard doesn't seem to make any attempt to enter the room, or move from the door at all. I can't blame him, it'd probably feel creepy to walk through a wax museum like this by the light of a flashlight.

He scratches his head, and speaks softly to himself. "I could have sworn I heard a door close."

He holds his ground for a few more moments, swiping the flashlight towards various targets before finally lowering the light and sighing. I can barely hear him mumble to himself something along the lines of, "I should have listened to the boss when he insisted I take the night off."

"So, there were still guards making patrols..." Noir points out..

"Aren't you watching the cameras, Oracle?" Mona asks, surprised.

"We're still overriding them and looping the stock footage so Joker doesn't get caught," she explains.

"Be extra careful, Joker!" Panther cautions.

I give it some time to make sure the guard is long gone before I continue, and I exit through the same door that he had come in from. The only way to go is forward, now.

I find myself in a curved hallway, one which I can tell surrounds a circular center. Just a little further, now...

"Good work, Joker," Fox praises, "You've reached the atrium."

"I can hardly believe how huge it is..." Noir comments in awe.

Sure enough, the atrium is the main attraction of the museum. While the rest of the museum is neatly organized by subject matter into convenient tour paths, the atrium houses literally everything else, though primarily artwork. It is a vast, rounded circle of a room, three stories tall. The atrium floor itself is only on ground level; the higher stories are in fact simply balconies clinging to the rounded perimeter of the room, and the topmost of which is where I find myself standing. The balconies have pedestals and picture frames showcasing a variety of artwork and oddities, but the primary design focus is the idea that anyone standing on any floor of balcony can see a full, uninhibited view of the entire ground floor and all of the wonders it contains. 

Even the empty sky above the ground is sparsely populated with quite a few hanging displays, such as airplanes, chandeliers, large pieces of modern art, and other various lighting fixtures. The ceiling is completely crystal clear glass, letting the full light of the moon passionately caress the interior. Even a baseball field would look and feel small compared to the sheer size of this room. 

However, I have to keep focused on the sole reason I'm here: the museum curator's office is in a room connected to the third floor balcony, right where I am now. "Joker, look!" Queen points out with a soft voice, but sharp urgency.

There is a person on the opposite end of the balcony, walking away from the office, heading towards the stairs which will lead them down to the second floor and beyond. I'm lucky they haven't noticed me, but it's such a gigantic room and it's so dark that perhaps I'd be surprised if they did.

"Who is that?" Skull asks.

"It's probably the curator. He must have stayed, working late," Queen reasons.

"Joker, I can't really see from here; is he carrying the briefcase?" Oracle presses with urgency.

"It doesn't look like it," I whisper back.

"He may have left it in his office. With him leaving without it, this may be the perfect opportunity!" she cheers.

That it is. With the balconies carpeted as they are, I can run full speed without making too much noise. I'll be in and out of the office with the goods long before anyone notices.

It's a long run, but I finally find myself standing in front of the office door. Anyone who had been here shortly before was now long gone. I couldn't ask for a better opportunity. I take out my lock picking tools once more and begin chipping away at the mechanism. The door lock clicks, and it slowly slides open from its own weight.

I go right into the room without wasting a moment, and my eyes are already on my next objective: a second door in the office, protected by a keypad. 

"There's that door, again," Fox announces, "How long will your code-breaker device take to work, Oracle?"

"It depends on how long or complicated the code is. It may take a minute or two..."

"Do we have that much time to spare?" Panther questions.

I take off my night vision goggles and focus intensely on the keypad as I use my third eye. With this ability and my own intuition, I'm able to glean important items or information unseen to normal people. From the darkness, a few of the numbers on the pad light up with bright fingerprints. I can tell which number keys on the pad have been pressed now. So all that's left is to figure out what order they need to be pressed in.

Wait a second... the only keys that have prints on them are 1, 2, and 3. Don't tell me...

I tap them, in numerical order. The light above the keypad blinks green, and I hear the door unlock. Wow. Talk about an easy passcode.

"You're amazing, Joker!" Skulls praises, "How the heck did you do that?!"

I hear the muffled echoes of loud shouting from somewhere below. "What in the heck was that?" Mona probes with shocked concern.

\---Music: [ Illegal of Destiny ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUy4wWY1we0)\---

"No time for praising just yet!" Mona warns, "Those voices mean the curator is still in the building, so you need to hurry and steal the treasure and get out of there!"

"Whatever is going on down below, it can't be good," Noir cautions, "You need to move quickly!"

Absolutely. I rush inside what looks similar to a bank vault. There are lots of compartments lining the walls. "Just keep an eye out for that briefcase," Oracle reminds me.

With my goggles back on, I scan the room. Lucky for me, there it is, laying idly on a table near the back of the room.

This is it. I cross the room and open up the briefcase to check my prize.

Everyone is silent as the lid is lifted.

"Have we been tricked...?" Panther worries.

"What the... it's empty! What the hell?!" Skull gripes.

Noir draws attention to something else. "No, look... there's a card there, with a picture on it!"

I pick up the card and hold it closer to my face. The others can surely see it clearly through the night vision camera in my goggles.

Mona seems to have his mind blown completely. "Guys, this is bad, look... this is a calling card, like ours. Another thief got here first!" he shouts, both angry and confused.

The card has a symbol of a mask, what I presume to be a name, and the message "SALUTATIONS" in English.

"Who is... Mask☆DeMasque?" Queen questions.

\---Music: [ The Stolen Turnabout (Latter Half) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-DUwGZiN_E&feature=youtu.be&t=37s)\---

A grandiose voice echoes laughter from outside of the office, coming from the atrium. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

I storm back outside of the room, and I see the source of the voice to be a caped person with their arms outstretched... flying??!

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Who could have expected, another thief! I'm afraid I have a better use for this than you, so I'll be borrowing it, if you don't mind!" the figure booms with a disturbingly polite and charming voice.

"This is preposterous...!!" Fox protests.

"Joker, is there any way you can catch him?!" Mona panics.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha... farewell, and better luck next time, fellow thief! I'm certain we shall meet again!" the figure continues. 

I hear a crash from below, and then another crash after it. The museum alarm begins blaring loudly. Great.

The other thief flies through the atrium glass, out into the open sky, and disappears with the light of the moon at their back. "Ahaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

_To be continued..._

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	3. Prologue 0-2a: Tokyo Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, two friends with quite a history of adventures and accomplishments under their belts. Taking a break from their usual legal work as lawyer and consultant, the two of them have traveled to Japan with the intention of doing more research into the history of Maya's clan. Their travel plans don't last long as they find themselves stuck in the middle of a violent crime. Though a far cry from the Los Angeles district courthouse he is used to, Phoenix finds himself taking a stand in a trial in Tokyo to defend an innocent man.

__

_April 9th, 7:01 pm_

_Shibuya Subway Train_

My name is Phoenix Wright. "I'm a defense attorney" would be the short way to sum up my life, even though it's a lot more complicated in practice. Sometimes events I get wrapped into involve the supernatural, other times things just get plain ridiculous. At the end of the day, however, I'm a pretty straight forward person, and so are my values. I believe everyone deserves someone they can turn to for help in their times of need, and as a lawyer I am prepared to stand in court to defend just such people. Come to think of it, I began my career about two and a half years ago. It has been a long and tough road, but I've grown a lot as a person, and have actually made quite a name for myself in the legal world. 

To elaborate on the complicated parts, well... throughout my life I've run into all kinds of interesting individuals, none more important than my assistant, Maya Fey, and my late mentor, Mia Fey. Mia taught me everything I know about law, in fact. Though she's gone from this world, I still share a strong bond with her and her sister Maya, who has since joined me at our law office as my partner. Any way you look at it, my destiny seems to be tied to the women of the Fey Clan.

\---Music: [ Kurain Village ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWnhDvy5bXc)\---

The Fey Clan is an influential group of spirit mediums who have their origins in a distant country known as Khura'in. You heard me right, spirit mediums. I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but some special members of this clan can channel the spirits of the dead to once again communicate with us living folks. With their power, I've even seen my mentor Mia return to us for brief moments to impart some of her wisdom. 

Though, Maya is still in training, and can't reliably use the technique just yet. She's getting better and better every day, though, and I believe some day she will have everything it takes to become the next head of her clan. But until then, she is trying her hardest to study and practice everything she can to become better at her art. This brings us to where I am today, sitting on a seat in this subway car in Tokyo, Japan.

To give just a little bit more explanation, the Fey clan has since migrated from Khura'in to America, where I met them. Somewhere in between, however, the Fey clan moved to Japan for some period of time, under the lead of their ancestor, Ami Fey. As Maya learned more about her origins, she naturally decided to travel abroad for the sake of growing as a spirit medium. Sooner or later, her next stop became Japan. 

Due to my work obligations, I need to be prepared to return home to California at any time if there is a client who needs me. But until then, my schedule is effectively clear. I'm more than happy to support her and keep her company on her journeys, especially since business has been a little thin lately. 

\---Music: [ Tokyo Daylight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GBciQVf_PI)\---

"Earth to Nick!" Maya calls out. That sure did snap me out of my trance, huh? I guess I was rambling on with my own thoughts. I blame jet-lag, personally. I feel like I'm half-asleep still, due to how many timezones we had to pass to get here.

I blink a few times and yawn. "Huh? What is it, Maya?" 

"Our stop is next!" is the explanation she provides, "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to sleep through it."

I humor her light chuckling with a smirk of my own. "Thanks for the heads up."

It's still going to be a few more minutes until arrival, so I distract myself by listening to the news as it's broadcast throughout the train. My Japanese is still a work in progress, but I'm able to understand the majority of what the newscaster says. A very professional voice with a smooth tone wavers with an unsteady vibrato due to the subtle motions of the moving train.

\---(Music End)---

"As we wrap up with that segment, let's move on to our nightly news. Tomorrow, April 10th, was originally scheduled to be the date of release for former politician Masayoshi Shido who has been imprisoned since late December of 2016. Several parties as well as major political figures pressured for Shido-san's parole, and eventually appealed for his full release. However, it has since been confirmed that several of the individuals rallying for his release were involved in the massive scandal which took place during the 2016 election season, and have been incarcerated as well. Furthermore, Shido-san himself has provided crucial testimony, which has lead to the arrests of seven more co-conspirators with connections to his own previous criminal racketeering. All further motion for any release has since been halted, and Shido-san is planned to stay in custody for the time being."

Maya has since listened in as well. "Do you know anything about any of that, Nick?"

Late December of 2016, eh? Thinking back to that time, I realize that I was wholly preoccupied with one of the most critical trials of my life. "I heard bits and pieces about Japan's election going South. Something about criminal dealings getting the winning candidate jailed. I never looked into any of the details."

"I guess it makes sense you had more important things on your mind. It's not every year you have to solve a murder on Christmas!" Maya reminisces.

"I can hardly believe that was more than two years ago..." I add, tasting the full effect of how some of my memories are just as bitter as they are sweet.

A soft beep garners the attention of everyone on the train, and a pleasant female voice takes over the intercom. "Now arriving at Shibuya Station."

"Oh, this is us!" Maya reminds me. We gather our bearings and begin what feels like a struggle against an ocean of people who all wish to depart from the same door as us.

_April 9th, 7:06 pm_

_Shibuya Station_

\---Music: [ Investigation ~ Opening 2007 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID1r3YTYj68)\---

The underground of Tokyo is enormous! Dozens of people go about their business heading every direction, but even as crowded as it is the tunnels still feel incredibly spacious. Everyone must be heading into work for night shifts, or heading home to eat dinner. Maya and I step out from the crowds to stand at a nearby wall and out of the way, and I take out my phone and open the map, getting a glimpse of the city's streets to plan our route.

"You sure have gotten better with technology to be using a smart phone, Nick," Maya giggles, partially trying to rib me I'm sure.

It took me a while to actually figure out how to turn on the GPS in the first place, to be honest, but she doesn't need to know that...

"Looks like our hotel is going to be over on this side," she explains, tracing her fingers across the screen of my device. She taps a few times and the screen zooms in closer until we can see which streets lead to our destination.

I nod my head. "It shouldn't be too far of a walk."

"I can't wait to hop into a big, cozy bed!" Maya cheers with content. 

"Speak for yourself, I don't even know how I'm going to get any rest at all after our bodies got throttled by the flight here."

"Well, you can always live up the hotel life, then!" she encourages, "I'm gonna order tons of room service... I hear that they have these things called hamburger steaks in Japan! A hamburger AND a steak?! Count me in!!"

Maya will always be Maya. "Well, we should get a move on, then. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

\---(Music Stop)---

*BANG!*

A noise pierces every corner of the underground, ringing in my ears as a reverberation lingers through the train tunnels. A strange, shill sound not unlike hissing seems to fill the air. The usual sounds of the bustling station are broken by screams, and suddenly everyone begins to panic and run.

*BANG!*

Another loud noise, and by now it's complete chaos.

\---Music: [ Thrill Theme ~ Suspense ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5SVx0Gst3c)\---

Maya is just as alarmed as I am. "I... I think those were gunshots, Nick!"

"Come on, we have to get to safety!" I shout.

We shuffle around for a bit with our luggage and such, prepared to leave the train station as soon as possible. But, in the middle of all the noise, I hear someone's voice. "Help! Somebody, please help! Call a doctor! He's been shot!"

Maya and I trade concerned looks with each other, and our plans change completely. We realize that we aren't the types to run away from someone in need, and we reverse our direction to head towards where the voice came from. As we quickly sprint towards the source of the noise, I keep a close watch of my surroundings, alert to any danger that could present itself, in case a shooter is still present.

As we get closer and closer, steam begins to fill the air. A gas pipe might have burst near the incident. I bet that's the source of the hissing noise. The commotion came from the platform on the side of the tunnel. A limp body is hanging over the edge, with the upper half of the person leaning downwards, as if ready to fall onto the tracks below. A young man with blue hair is crouched over the body, holding his palms against it, seemingly to try and stop a wound from bleeding.

"Somebody help! Anybody!" the man shouts repeatedly, but his voice sounds weaker and weaker each passing moment. I see his white shirt stained with blood all across his shoulder... he's wounded as well. His eyes close and he passes out.

Station staff and security guards begin crowding around the two unconscious bodies. Maya and I are quickly pushed away from the incident as local police begin to make it to the scene.

\---(Music End)---

We watch uncomfortably as officials try to contain the event, and soon the two men are lifted away on ambulance stretchers. Over the next twenty minutes, the two of us keep our distance as instructed, and wait things out until emergency workers start to leave and crime scene investigators begin to take their places. "I don't know about you, but I can't just stand aside after seeing that," I tell Maya.

She nods her head, and her face expresses strong determination. "I agree. We need to find out what just happened here."

\---Music: [ Suspicion ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go)\---

I approach one of the officers. "Excuse me. What exactly happened here? Were there any casualties?" I question.

"This is police business. Unless you have a reason to be here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," is the curt response. 

"Hmm..." Maya hums in thought, "Hey, Nick. Why don't you try showing him something! I'm sure if you present 'that item,' he'll let you in."

That's right. The one item I'll always keep close to me. I present my **Attorney's Badge** to the officer, and he definitely takes notice of it. "My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm an attorney."

"I see," he concedes, "Who are you representing?"

"Er, well... no one, at the moment. I was just passing by."

"We didn't think this through, did we..." Maya sighs.

"If you aren't representing a client, I don't think I can let you in to the crime scene, Phoenix-san."

It's kind of odd he'd use my first name while addressing me formally... oh, right. They list surname first and first name second here. I'll have to remember that. 

"Do you know what happened to the two people who were injured here? Did anyone die?" I question.

"Well, one of them is confirmed deceased," he answers.

So there was a death here... I'm correct in thinking that I may need to offer my services, then. "What about the other person?"

"Critical injury, and he's being taken to get treated right now. I'm guessing you want to find them and talk legal business?"

I nod. "That's correct. I would like to find out more about what happened, and see if he needs an attorney."

"I suppose I can give you the address of the hospital he was taken to," the officer replies. 

I return his gesture with politeness. "Thank you, sir!"

"We should get a move on, Nick, before visiting hours close," Maya urges.

\---(Music end)---

_April 9th, 7:24 pm_

_General Hospital, Third Floor_

\---Music: [ Restlessness ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU)\---

Having reached the correct floor, Maya and I exit the elevator and head down the hallway. "It was room 326, right?" Maya asks for clarity. 

"Yep," I confirm, "It should be just around this corner."

Standing in front of the door are a woman dressed in a grey suit as well as a police officer.

"Are you _joking?_ " the woman spits with a raised voice.

"Why would I joke to you about this? And for what's more, why are you interested in some random kid?" the man asks back, sounding genuinely curious.

"This is outrageous! The death wasn't even half an hour ago! And you're calling it _murder?!_ There's no way the prosecution wants to hold this trial tomorrow morning!" she argues indignantly. 

"It's not my call, sorry," is the apology the man gives, "But Aipi-san wasn't some nobody. His representatives are all out for blood, and they need somebody to take the fall quick before this gets out of hand."

I can tell the woman is gritting her teeth just under her lips. "Is this what our system has come to? Kangaroo courts pumping out trials like a cheap assembly line? Trials have been getting less and less thorough every year. Are we going to start throwing people in prison without hearings?"

"Don't be like that, Niijima-san. You know everything changed when Shido went down. We can't afford to prolong trials for days and days, especially if it's cut and dry like some lunatic gunning down an official in plain sight. He's going to be in and out with a verdict in an hour, tops. If you don't like the pace, blame the Americans. We modeled our new system after theirs."

This is quite an interesting conversation to walk in on, they're talking about the same legal system I've been working with for my entire career. In fact, the idea of a trial taking MORE than a day or two seems odd to me.

The woman's stance broadens and she tenses in anger. "This doesn't make any sense! There's no time to research anything, to build a case; this is a true mockery of court!"

"If you are so determined to help this boy, it's not like you haven't pulled together a case at the last minute before. What's the problem?"

The woman in the suit shakes her head with squinted eyes. "I can't. I already have prior arrangements with another client. There's no way I could reschedule so close to another trial."

\---(Music End)---

"Well, I must get going. I'm sure someone of your merit will work something out," the officer speaks, turning to take his leave. He bids me good evening as we pass in the hallway going opposite directions.

The woman pounds her fist into her palm. "This is absurd..." she grumbles, before turning and finally taking notice of us. She greets us as well, expecting us to pass her and continue, and looking surprised as we stop and make it clear that our destination is the room she's standing in front of. "Oh, are you hear for Mishima-kun? Friends of his, perhaps?"

"Well, not exactly," I begin, "We just happened to be in the subway station at the time of the shooting. My name is... Wright, Phoenix, and this is my assistant, Fey, Maya."

Her eyes widen and she blinks. "Phoenix Wright? The American defense attorney?"

"This name order thing is already confusing me," Maya laments. 

Sae laughs at the novelty of our situation. "I presume that listing a given name first and a family name second would be most comfortable to you foreigners, yes?"

I nod my head. "Absolutely."

"I suppose I should be calling you 'Mr. Wright,' as well." she continues.

I guess I'll scratch the reverse name order, then. I can probably expect others to use first name-last name, given that we aren't from here. Either way, I get back on topic. "You know of me?" I ask. I didn't think my name had made it into the international scene yet, but I hadn't really ever thought about checking.

"I've heard stories. You're the lawyer who took down Von Karma-san, correct? He was a legendary prosecutor."

There's that memory of a Christmas past yet again. "He was more like a legendary jerk, if you ask me," Maya inserted, taking the words out of my mouth.

The woman holds her finger and thumb to her chin and looks at me in detail for a few moments. "... I can't believe how fortunate this all feels," she finally says, and then she begins... smiling? "I think you might be just the person Mishima-kun needs."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard something about you not being able to defend Mishima-kun in court? Are you a lawyer yourself, miss?"

She chuckles softly. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sae, Sae Niijima. Former prosecutor for the Special Investigations Unit, but now just a regular defense attorney."

"And I'm guessing you know this person?" I further.

"That's right. His name is Yuuki Mishima. Mishima-kun is a... friend. I know he's not the type of person to kill someone else. And he himself got shot, for God's sake! It's insane that the state is already trying to pin him as a murderer."

"What exactly is the situation here?" Maya probes.

\---Music: [ Detention Center ~ Interview Tragicomedy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaQ4hhrXZI0)\---

"Well... the details are still coming in, as you must already know having been there. But what we do know so far is that Vi Aipi-san was gunned down in the subway station tonight. He had a gun of his own which may have been discharged, and reports are coming in saying that there were multiple gunshots. As to who shot first and why... well, no one knows anything more right now. I'd be down at the scene investigating myself right now, but I absolutely can't back down from another trial I have tomorrow. There have been all kinds of bizarre crimes in the country over the last few weeks, and I'm beginning to suspect that there might be something connecting them. Tomorrow I'm going to be representing a social worker accused of a murder herself, so I can't be there to represent Mishima-kun."

Niijima-san's look of uncertainty matches my own. "So I heard right then, that you said the trial is tomorrow?"

She nods her head solemnly, but looks me in the eyes with a sparkle of hope behind her expression. "But you seem to have come at the perfect time, Mr. Wright. An esteemed colleague like you can surely help Mishima-kun out of this predicament."

I had a gut feeling that coming here was the right decision, because I knew it would come to this. Maya points out that we are skipping a step, however. "Well, let's go inside and meet this Mishima guy! We can't defend him unless we get his permission."

Sae shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but... he's lost a lot of blood. He's unconscious right now."

Ugh. That's horrible. "So... what can we do for him?"

"Well, it shouldn't be an issue," Sae clarifies, "In the past I've been his legal representative in a dispute with a publishing company over a documentary. I'm legally able to write an affidavit transferring over his representation to you."

I can tell that things aren't quite as simple, however. Niijima-san bites her lip and continues. "I have to be truthful to you. It's likely too late to visit the crime scene, and there won't be any time at all to really accomplish much of anything. You'll essentially be going into the courtroom blind tomorrow. Are you still interested in helping?"

\---(Music End)---

I can tell I've lead the life of an underdog up to this point, because I only feel the slightest tinge of intimidation from the prospect of all this. For the most part, I'm not worried. I nod my head.

\---Music: [ New Beginning ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j5wBjQarB0)\---

Maya offers me a high five. "It doesn't sound worse than anything we've handled before. Let's do this, Nick!"

Niijima-san offers me a handshake. "Thank you, both of you. It must truly be the whims of fate that we met here tonight."

"This trip certainly took a different direction than expected, huh," Maya giggles, clapping her hands together with a toothy grin.

She's a lot like her sister. The sister who taught me that, as defense attorneys, it's our job to give our biggest smile when things are darkest. No matter what uncertainty lays in wait for us, we'll face it head on.

_To be continued..._

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Jingle ~ That's All For Today ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	4. Prologue 0-2b: Tokyo Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court is in session for the trial of Yuuki Mishima. This young man was found at the scene of the crime, desperately calling for help while nursing the soon-to-be-deceased victim. Even Mishima himself was badly injured in the bizarre confrontation that must have taken place. Could someone like him have committed a murder? Phoenix sure doesn't buy it, and he never backs down when someone is in need of defending.

_April 10th, 7:55 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5_

\---Music: [ Courtroom Lounge ~ Neverending Overture ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imgM3_NZAc4)\---

"So, to sum things up so far," Maya begins, "We're defending Mr. Mishima, who we know nothing about, for a crime that we have no details about, after not having been allowed to view the crime scene... and the victim is some big shot, so people are riled up to get Mr. Mishima convicted."

Nothing like a good dose of harsh reality to wake you up in the morning. "Sounds about right," I confirm, scratching my chin. "But, Miss Sae seems really reasonable and holds a high opinion of Mr. Mishima. I feel like I can trust her."

I hear a soft laugh behind me, and see Sae has come to visit us. "I'm honored to hear that," she replies. "I just wanted to say that Mishima-kun is expected to recover within the next few days. Other than that news, I have a few minutes before my trial starts as well, so I'm here to help however I can."

"I appreciate that!" I thank with an almost exasperatedly genuine tone, "It's great that he'll heal so soon. Now, we just have to make sure that he doesn't go right into a jail cell after recovering."

"I have a question, though," Maya announces, "Who exactly was Vi Aipi? We don't know anything about the victim at all."

"Aipi-san was running for office within the city council, and has had great political success in the past owing to his popular economic ideas amongst progressive voters. His major critics claim that expanding foreign imports would ultimately lead to a weaker Japan on a global scale. If someone wanted him dead, I'd have to assume it was for political reasons."

Hmm. I'll have to keep that in mind in case it becomes relevant. For now, however, let's focus on the basics. "Is there anything else you can tell us that will help us in the trial?"

She takes out documents from her purse and begins cycling through them neatly. "I didn't get a chance to once-over the crime scene before I transfered over representation to you, Mr. Wright, sorry. However, the crime was in broad daylight, and there were dozens of witnesses. Even though not all of them wanted to testify in person, authorities were able to collect a list of statements given by various witnesses"

She delivers the a thin stack of papers to me. I add the **Anonymous Testimonies** to my court record, an immediately begin looking over the statements. 

  * “There were two men arguing in the middle of the square, and they ran down into the subway station.”
  * “Some guy with a gun ran down the stairs into the subway station, and some other guy in a suit chased after him.”
  * “A person was waving his gun around dangerously! I heard two gunshots, and I ran away and didn't turn back”
  * “I heard two gunshots a little bit after 7 pm! Somebody threw a gas grenade, too!"
  * "Two people were aiming guns at each other. One of them fired, and I booked it the hell out of there."
  * “Someone fired two shots in the subway and one of the bullets hit a pipe, and steam covered up everything in the room, I couldn't see a thing.”



"Some of these are pretty wild...!" Maya asserts, and she isn't wrong.

"Just what in the world happened last night...?" I mumble.

"With any luck, you should be able to pick out and use some of this information during the trial," Niijima-san suggests.

Maya clenches her fists with fiery resolve. "That's right, Nick. You've done this a million times before. You've got to read into the testimonies, press for more details, and find the contradictions...!"

A man in uniform approaches us. "The trial will be beginning momentarily. You may enter the courtroom now."

Sae looks at us with hopeful but stern confidence. "Good luck in there. I'm counting on you."

\---(Music End)---

_April 10th, 8:00 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Courtroom No. 5_

\---Music: [ Trial (Trials and Tribulations) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLL2NtRNjUc)\---

As I scan my surroundings, I realize that the layout of this courtroom is somewhat different than what I'm used to. Back home, spectators of a trial would sit in a raised gallery surrounding the proceedings, almost like a stadium event. Here, the gallery is more like a church, really. Just a bunch of seats in rows level with the ground. I feel bad for whoever sits in the back, because they must not have a very good view at all.

"Bailiff, wasn't this trial supposed to take place in Courtroom number 3?" a nasally, whiny voice asks. The source of the voice seems remarkably stern and collected, in polar opposition to the voice that doesn't fit him at all.

"The rest of the courthouse is under renovations right now, only rooms 5-8 are being used at the moment, Payne-san," the bailiff politely responds.

The man who had asked the question seems... oddly familiar. He looks slightly old, with some signs of aging. He wears almost rectangular glasses which completely obscure his eyes, to boot. Most absurdly, however, is that he has the tackiest mullet ever with ever-so-slightly spiked hair, and wears a headband which flows in the breeze... despite there being no breeze...?

He looks me over, holding his chin in thought. "Ah. You must be Wright-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard about you in my correspondences with my distant cousin, Winston-kun."

I draw a blank. "Uhhh... who?"

"We both descend from the proud Auchi name, though we had since been rechristened the Payne family before my cousin moved to America. Winston Payne, as you would know him, yes?"

I stare at the man.

He stares back.

This is getting awkward.

The man leans his head down and chuckles under his breath, folding his palm inward to repeatedly tap his forehead right at the upper rim of his glasses. "I see you don't make a point to remember those who you crush. How cruel."

I, er, well... I honestly don't know who he's talking about. My silence is noticeable.

He shrugs and looks at me with an incredibly condescending face. "Well. Make no mistake. You'll definitely remember the name Fantomu Payne."

Hmm... well, his mannerisms _almost_ ring a bell. But his behavior is surprisingly stoic, to an extent.

The loud doors to the room creak open, and an older gentleman walks in and, suddenly, all rise. The bailiff dutifully escorts him, and a chorus of hushes usher him in as he takes his seat. Everyone in the courtroom quiets down, and we retake our seats.

With the Judge, prosecutor, and defense all at in our positions, the trial is ready to begin. The Judge coughs, and-

\---(Music End)---

Wait... WHAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!

\---Music: [Lively People (Dual Destinies)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXUTeyZBEWA)\---

"Oh, is that you, Mr. Wright?" the Judge speaks directly to me, "Fancy meeting you here. I see your assistant, Miss Fey, is here as well."

Maya's eyes may as well be bulging out of her head. "Mr. Judge, what in the world are you doing here?!"

The very same Judge that Maya and I have known for our entire legal careers scratches his beard with his eyes sealed in deep thought. "Well. I had meant to get on a plane to Canada to visit my younger brother, but by the time I realized I had gotten on the wrong plane, we were already half way across the Pacific. I decided I may as well enjoy this unexpected vacation. I had no idea that I'd be requested to officiate a trial!"

I'm just short of speechlessness. "Uh... how is that even legal? Do you have any jurisdiction whatsoever in a completely foreign country...?"

\---(Music: End)---

Payne-san adjusts his glasses with a smug smirk, and enters the conversation with what I hope will be an explanation. "After the end of World War II, the world was split into two -- East and West. This marked the beginning of the era called the Cold War."

I blink. "I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with anything?"

The Judge nods his head, seemingly in agreement of whatever point Mr. Payne is trying to make. "You see, reconciling was a long and difficult process between Japan and America. Over the decades, the legal world slowly implemented good-will laws pertaining to a closer unification of culture. One such obscure law just so happens to give American judges the authority to oversee trials in the city of Tokyo--at least on a Wednesday, that is."

"I, er, well. I see."

As the gallery has been respectfully quiet, the striking of the Judge's gavel is mostly a formality. "That being said, court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Yuuki Mishima. Is the prosecution ready to begin?" the Judge asks.

"Yes, your Honor," Payne answers dutifully.

"And the defense?" the Judge continues.

I nod my head. "Ready as we'll ever be."

The Judge returns a nod. "Very well. The first witness to the stand today will be the head investigator on this case."

Over the course of a few seconds and a short walk, a man steps up to the witness stand. He looks pretty indistinct, sporting an average hairstyle while wearing a traditional police uniform. 

"Witness, could you kindly state your name and occupation?" the Judge requests.

"I'm Ritsu Chitsujo, and a detective on the police force."

"Mr. Chitsujo, are you prepared to deliver to us the basic facts of the case?" the Judge asks politely.

The man rubs the back of his head in blushed embarrassment. "Just, 'detective Ritsu,' is fine, your Honor." 

The Judge nods politely. "Of course. detective Ritsu, I believe the police have a group of testimonies to submit as evidence?"

\---Music: [ Trance Logic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAlNCtwBX6E)\---

"That we do," detective Ritsu confirms, and he delivers the **Anonymous Testimonies** to the court. These seem to be identical to the documents Sae gave me earlier.

The Judge looks over them carefully for a short moment. "I see. There were quite a few witnesses to this crime!"

"That's right," the detective agrees, "It took place in the middle of the Shibuya subway station, right next to the tracks. There were a lot of eyes and ears open to to the crime. The problem, however, was getting any witnesses to testify in person. For the most part, the average person didn't want to get involved in a murder crime."

"Are these testimonies the only ones we can expect to be exposed to in this trial?" the Judge questions.

Ritsu looks off to the side for but a second as if passively disappointed, but answers. "As far as we were able to assemble, yes."

"I understand. Well, detective Ritsu, would you begin by giving us an account of crime as the police believe it to have occurred?"

"Of course, your Honor," he replies. 

"Alright, Nick," Maya whispers to me, "It's the same as it always is. We listen to the testimony, compare it with the evidence, and try to find the out which details don't match."

I high five her, and we nod together. "Right. Let's get this show on the road."

\---(Music End)---

  


\-- The Subway Shooting --

\---Music: [ Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\---

"Just after 7:00 pm yesterday, Vi Aipi was shot and killed in the Shibuya subway station.

We believe the killer to be Yuuki Mishima, who we found in possession of a firearm. We found a gun in Aipi-san's possessions as well.

The two faced each other, shots were exchanged, and Aipi-san received a fatal wound to the torso.

Mishima-san was shot in the shoulder from behind, and is in critical care."

\---(Music End)---

The Judge closes his eyes and processes the testimony. "I see. That being said, it is time for the defense to cross-examine this testimony."

Good. Time to get to the bottom of things.

  


\---Music: [ Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\--- 

We don't have much to go on other than what has been said so far. I think the best course of action is to pick out points of interest, press him on those statements with questions, and see if I can get any more information.

There's one part that strikes me as odd. How could Mishima been shot from _behind?_

"Detective Ritsu, you claim that Mishima-san was shot from behind. Care to explain how that's possible, if the two of them were facing each other?"

"Oh, I suppose I skipped a part. My mistake!" he chuckles, more embarrassed than anything else. "Let me add in another part."

"Mishima-san was shot from behind by Aipi-san's bodyguard, Kaz Mizusawa."

"Whoa..." Maya comments, her eyes wide open. "Things just went from 0 to 60 fast. Now we have a whole other person involved?"

"Seems like it," I affirm, "That complicates things a bit."

"That was a rather large detail to leave out!" the Judge criticizes.

"Sorry," Ritsu apologizes, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Where do we go from here?" she ponders.

That's a fair question. "Now that there's an additional person, and we know multiple shots were fired, we need to figure out who shot who."

"If you could, would you mind elaborating on your statement about shots being exchanged? How many shots were fired, and by who?"

"I believe that I may be able to shed light on the situation, your Honor," Ritsu offers.

"Do you have more testimony to provide?" the Judge questions.

"That's correct. Let me try to explain again, with more details."

\---(Music End)---

  


\-- Who Shot Who --

\---Music: [ Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\--- 

"As we believe it, the following occurred: 

Aipi-san shot a bullet at Mishima-san and missed.

We found a bullet which punctured a pipe on the wall behind Mishima-san.

Mishima-san shot back at Aipi-san and killed him.

We found another bullet which had passed through Aipi-san's torso and hit the wall behind him.

Mizusawa-san testified to police that he shot Mishima-san to subdue him.

We weren't about to find a third bullet."

\---(Music End)---

The Judge steps in with appropriate concern. "That all seems like a very detailed synopsis. Does the police have evidence supporting this theory?"

"Of course, your Honor," Ritsu answers, "Allow me to present the bullets we found."

Ritsu presents **Bullet A** into the court evidence. 

"Bullet A was found embedded into a pipe on the wall behind Mishima-san," is the official explanation.

Ritsu then presents **Bullet B** to the court. 

"Bullet B was found in the opposite wall," is the equally brief second explanation.

"Finally, some details to work with," is my response, as I gain some confidence. "What other information have the police gathered from these bullets?" I ask

"Yeah!" Maya pressures, "Ballistic markings, gunpowder residue, bullet trajectories... give us the juicy details!"

Ritsu looks embarrassed. I'm starting to get the impression that he doesn't have too much confidence. "Well, the investigation was rather hasty. As it stands, all three guns are in the labs being analyzed. They should be finished before the end of the trial, and I plan to submit them as evidence."

Hmm... Sae wasn't kidding yesterday when I overheard her talking about rushing trials way too quickly. Either way, back to the cross-examination.

  


\---Music: [ Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\--- 

"I've got a good feeling about this one, Nick," Maya confides in me, giving me a look full of encouraging pep, "This sounds like it doesn't fit with what we already know. I bet you have evidence you can present to counter just about any of these statements."

"I agree, I think we've found an opening."

\---(Music End)---

"Detective Ritsu, your scenario of events includes three gunshots. But, if you check through these **Anonymous Testimonies** , you'll see that multiple witnesses all claim to have only heard two gunshots."

"Hmm...!!" the Judge exclaims, taking a look at the testimonies. "That's very true. At least three individuals claim to have heard two shots, not three."

The detective holds his chin and contemplates. "I suppose you're right. We didn't find a third bullet, after all. I should have read over the witness statements a little more carefully."

"Well," I continue, "That brings us a new set of questions. Namely, which two people shot, who did they shoot at, and why?"

"That's simple," Payne steps in, "It's already in the testimonies you presented."

"Oh?"

"Take a look at this statement near the bottom. Two individuals were aiming guns at one another, and a third individual stepped in to stop them. Naturally, the killer shot first, and the bodyguard shot the killer."

I scratch my chin and think things through. That's way too much of an over simplification. "Care to go into a little more detail about your own thoughts, prosecutor?"

His headband flows in the wind. "Of course. Mishima-san shot Aipi-san, and Mizusawa-san shot Mishima-san from behind. It's simple, really," Payne explains, acting fairly cheeky.

I can't leave this assertion unchallenged. I know Mishima is innocent, so he couldn't have fired one of the bullets. That means Aipi and Mizusawa were the two shooters. But how can I prove that?

Does this add up with where we know the bullets ended up? Is his assertion possible, or impossible?

Of course it's impossible!

\---Music: [ Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B-ynUdTOfM)\---

"Prosecutor Payne, that isn't possible!" I declare, "Let's revisit detective Ritsu's testimony, as well as either **Bullet A or B**. One bullet was found behind Aipi-san, and another was found behind Mishima-san, on opposite sides of the room! If both shots were in the same direction, both bullets would have been found on the same side!"

Payne's headband undulates freely, and he stays silent for a moment. "Ah. So then it must have been this, then: Aipi-san fired one of the shots, and it went through Mishima-san's shoulder. Then Mishima-san fired back, and the bullet hit Aipi-san and passed through him as well. So then-"

"And through all of this, Aipi-san had a bodyguard present who didn't do anything?" I cut him off mid-sentence, "You're forgetting a big detail included in detective Ritsu's testimony!"

"And what might that be?" Payne questions defiantly.

"Let's review this statement here: 'Mizusawa-san testified to police that he shot Mishima-san to subdue him.'"

Payne grits his teeth to hold a cigar between them as he flicks a lighter to smoke. "Alright, fine. Aipi-san fired and missed, Mizusawa-san fired and hit Mishima-san in the shoulder."

"Now you aren't even trying anymore!" I assert, "Change your story so many times and there are bound to be holes in them all! That last theory doesn't even involve Vi Aipi getting shot at all!"

*!*

He just learned what happens when you run your mouth without thinking. "I see I... underestimated you, Wright-san."

Yet, his demeanor doesn't change all too much, and he puffs out a cloud of smoke. Maybe it's the mullet, maybe it's the headband, but he seems to have a bit sturdier of a constitution than I expect. He doesn't falter more than slightly. 

"Well, now that we have established some basic facts, I'd like to-"

Payne interrupts me with a shout of his own.

\---(Music End)---

  
  


His objection is actually rather bold and proud, contrary to his unusually nasally voice.

"But, I'm afraid that, now that I've collected my thoughts, I see that you've left yourself wide open."

"Oh...?"

"I return to a prior theory: that Vi Aipi and Yuuki Mishima fired at one another."

"But, we established that another present party testified as to having fired one of the two shots which happened during the incident-"

Another of his objections. This one hurt my ears a bit.

"You're only counterargument to this theory is reliant on the premise that Mizusawa-san did indeed fire one of the bullets. Such a statement is not present in any of the officially recognized testimonies from witnesses, it was only mentioned second-hand by detective Ritsu. I harshly object to simply accepting such a statement at base value."

Hmm. He's tougher than he looks. "So, you refuse to accept the assertion?"

The tails of his headband lift up as the wind picks up. "We have no reason to believe the third party involved fired his gun. Unless Mizusawa-san himself gets on the witness stand, we have no reason to lend credence to any of your argument."

The Judge seems focused on his inner thoughts. "I have to agree, Mr. Wright."

"This obstacle seems pretty easy to overcome," Maya reasons, "We should just talk to the man himself!"

"That's right, Maya. There's a logical next step to this trial. The defense would like to call Kaz Mizusawa to the stand!"

"Hmm? Is that so, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asks for clarity.

"That's right. Of the three individuals involved with this crime, he is the only one still conscious," I nod, "Not to mention an entire development of this case rely on knowing whether or not he claims to have performed a critical action."

"Hmm..." Payne contemplates, "The prosecution has no objections. I'd rather my victory be thorough."

"Very well," the Judge agrees, "Bailiff, is Mizusawa-san spectating this trial today?"

"Yes, your Honor. I'll bring him immediately."

Within a few moments, a completely different man is standing on the witness stand.

\---Music: [Suspicion (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go)\---

This must be Kaz Mizusawa. As far as his outfit goes, he's the splitting image of a stereotypical man in black. Sunglasses, a dark suit and tie, a communications' ear piece; his entire look makes me think of a secret agent. He looks incredibly serious and professional.

The only thing is... essentially his entire head is obscured. He has a balaclava covering his face from the nose down, a helmet covering his head, and shades hiding his eyes. The additional accessories make him look more like a soldier trying to disguise himself as a secret agent

"Witness, I assume you are aware of why you have been called to this stand?" the Judge asks, equally professional.

Mizusawa's stance in unshakable, with his hands behind his back and his posture perfectly straight. "That is correct, sir!" he shouts in a very disciplined, orderly voice. It seems his behavior as wells as his looks both conform to soldierly stereotypes.

"Well then, could you state your name and occupation to the court?" the Judge directs.

"Mizusawa, Kaz, sir! I am a professional bodyguard and escort, sir!" he answers with a raised voice, "I've been serving under Vi Aipi-san for almost three weeks now! We had really grown to respect one another quite a bit!"

The Judge looks impressed. "I see. I'm so sorry your relationship with the victim had to end in such a way."

"I failed in my mission, and it will take a long time to repair my professional image! But there's no time for tears, sir! From Aipi-san's death, I need to gain wisdom and experience to prevent such a tragedy in the future!"

Kaz may honestly lack an inside voice, because everything he says, he says with a shout. Maya leans her head against her fist in thought. "How long do you think it'll be until his voice gives out?"

"Are you ready to testify what you witnesses and how you acted, Mizusawa-san?" the Judge asks.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

\---(Music End)---

  


\-- Failed Escort --

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\---

"At Nineteen Hundred O'Five, Aipi-san was approached and threatened by Yuuki Mishima-san!

The man pulled out a gun, a Ruger SR1911, if I'm not mistaken!

He cornered my client near the subway tracks, and Aipi-san fired in self-defense!

The bullet hit Mishima-san in the shoulder, passed through, and hit a steam pipe, obscuring the room!

Before I lost sight of them, I saw Mishima-san fire back, which hit and killed Aipi-san!"

\---(Music End)---

Hmm... these details all seem to make sense of the situation. But there are definitely a few blind spots I'd like to dig a little deeper into.

"You may cross-examine the witness, Mr. Wright," the Judge allows.

  


\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\---

First off, to get to the bottom of the entire reason I brought Mizusawa to the stand: I need to know how he was involved, and whether or not he fired a gun. I should press him on one of his statements about the other two shooting.

"Mizusawa-san, your testimony involves both the accused and the victim firing one shot at each other, which fits with our knowledge of how only two gunshots were fired during the incident. Does that mean that you in no way participated in the gunfight?"

"I didn't have any time to react, sir! It was already over before I could draw a weapon!"

This sounds fishy. "You mean to say a trained bodyguard wasn't prepared to act in an emergency?"

Mizusawa shakes a little. "I'm only human, sir! I was distracted!"

"Mizusawa-san, police have even previously claimed that you testified to having shot Mishima-san. Yet now you still claim you didn't?"

He shakes a little bit more, as if he's nervous. "It's as I said before, sir! My professional image as a bodyguard was at stake, I had to make it sound like I was doing my job well despite it all!"

I want to call this as a bluff, I really do, but I can't right now. I don't have any evidence whatsoever that can help determine which guns were fired last night. The court will have to accept these statements.

Fantomu Payne taps his fingers against the top of his glasses frame with a smug look, and his headband flutters as freely as ever. "I think you know what this means, Wright-san."

Damn. Everything falls right in line with the prosecution's version of events. I'm at a real disadvantage here.

"Nick, I can already tell this is a dead end. We need to figure out some other way to find out if Kaz is telling the truth," Maya points out.

I can feel that she's right. But what other information could we possibly obtain?

To figure out which statement to press, I should consider what subject I should ask about. Come to think of it, we don't really know anything about the crime other than technical details. What exactly happened, and why?

I think I should go after his opening statement.

"You claim to have been in the subway station at around 7:00 pm last night. What exactly was you or your client's reason for being there?"

"We were waiting for a train to arrive, sir!"

"..."

"What a pointless question," Payne taunts, "Of course they were waiting for a train in a subway station.

"Something in my gut tells me location is an important detail," I whisper to Maya.

She nods her head with fierce conviction. "I can feel it too. We're going to have to carve our own path through this."

Time for some heavy brainstorming. "But what about location could be important...?"

Maya's heavy thinking displays her determination. "Well, let's roll some ideas out."

\---Music: [ Trick Break ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1V7mK4blec)\---

Which detail about location could be important?

  * Where the crime took place.
  * Where they were standing.
  * Where they were going. 



"What about where they were standing?" I suggest, "We don't really know if this happened in close quarters or not."

"That's a good thought, Nick!" Maya agrees with pep, "We have to consider where they were in relation to one another."

"Well, for starters, a bodyguard would want to be close to their client."

"Then how did Mishima get in between the two of them?" Maya continues down the train of thought.

"What if... they weren't standing close to one another?" I throw out, putting a new perspective on things. The rest of the court listens intently to our little time-out talk.

"Well... that would make a lot of sense. If they were all right next to each other, we would have seen Kaz right away when we saw the crime scene."

"Not to mention, if they were all right next to each other with Mishima in the middle, there's no way a bullet could have passed through Mishima without also hitting one of the other two."

Maya boils with confidence. "This seems like a promising development...!"

"Let's also consider the bullets, and how they ended up on opposite sides of the room, but didn't hit or pass through anything other than our client and the victim. This suggests there was open space around them."

"Kaz also claimed to have had his vision obscured by the steam that burst out of the pipe, which means he would have had to have been standing near that wall!" Maya adds.

"Which is on the opposite side of the room from where Mr. Aipi was standing, with his back facing the train tracks...!"

Maya pumps both of her fists with an almost electric determination. "So, we have to figure out why Vi Aipi's bodyguard was standing so far away from his client!"

"Good thinking, Maya!" I praise. The two of us know that our brainstorming session has opened up a new line of thought.

Now, the question is, where should I press for details to use this information? The first statement is the only one that mentions the location, so let's go with that one.

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnnbPJQ0TO8)\---

"I have an interesting question for you, Mizusawa-san. As you probably heard, reason stands that you were on the other side of the area from your client. Is this true?"

Kaz nods his head and salutes. "That is correct, sir! I was watching from a distance, to scope out any potential threats!"

This seems to contradict his explanation as to why they were there, however. I think I've got a good opening!

"Mizusawa-san, you claim that you were waiting for a train. If that were the case, you wouldn't have been standing so far away from the train tracks, because you'd be risking missing the train entirely by being so far away from the doors when it would arrive!"

*!*

"With this new confession as to your location, I assert that you couldn't have been waiting for a train with Aipi-san!"

The witness shakes yet again. I can easily tell that I've been putting pressure on his testimony in all the right ways. But this one isn't going down without a fight. "You can't prove anything otherwise, sir! There's no way you could prove we were doing anything else, sir!"

"Or is there...?" Maya wonders. "Maybe we have some kind of evidence alluding to what was happening between the two of them... maybe there were witnesses who testified to seeing them doing something else?"

I go through the court record and read through the **Anonymous Testimonies** again. The first two actually seem like they could be of use here. Time to hit with some evidence!

\---(Music End)---

"I want you to take a look at these statements, Mizusawa-san:

  * “There were two men arguing in the middle of the square, and they ran down into the subway station.”
  * “Some guy with a gun ran down the stairs into the subway station, and some other guy in a suit chased after him.”



"Given these statements, the defense confidently asserts that, whatever was happening and whatever they were doing, started in the square outside of the subway station!"

\---Music: [ Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2001 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR4P8o95WPA)\---

"If the location moved down to the subway station from somewhere else, then there was some sort of intent behind entering the subway underground. Whatever that intent was, it ended with Aipi-san standing very far away from his bodyguard, and had him startled enough to be using a gun."

"What are you trying to say, Wright-san?" Payne questions, "They could have just walked into the station to catch a train, like they said?"

"Payne-san, if we consider all of the facts, then we learn that this isn't possible!"

"I do hope you are going somewhere with all this," the Judge warns, though his wide eyes betray his interest in what I'm saying.

"We already know that the victim ended up far away from his bodyguard, near the train tracks, and had a gun pulled. What's more, at least two testimony claims that the man in the square up above had already drawn a gun before he ran into the subway, and there's no one else that could be other than Aipi!"

"You twist our attention and obfuscate us with random ideas," Payne rebukes, "Nothing you have said matters in the bigger scope of things."

"That's where you're wrong, prosecutor. The defense has a new idea as to how the events of this crime started--Aipi-san ran into the subway station with a gun held, and his bodyguard ran after him."

It's finally time to implicate this witness, and to get to the bottom of things. "The defense believes that Vi Aipi was in fact in danger, and running away from Kaz Mizusawa!"

Throughout the entire trial up to this point, the audience has been respectfully silent. But, with this latest assertion, the audience begins mumbling loud enough to be heard. Maya and I must have really caught everyone off guard with this new angle.

The Judge's gavel puts a stop to the excess chatter. "Order!" he shouts, before addressing me. "Mr. Wright, you have certainly surprised us with this new development. This could change everything we know about the motivations involved in the crime."

There's a trick, though. I have to figure out what they were doing IN the square above...

\---(Music End)---

A new voice speaks up, and it sounds like it carries the experience and temperament of an older gentleman. "I believe it may be my time to contribute, your Honor," the voice announces from the gallery.

I turn to see a man in a suit with black hair who has stood up from his chair.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Toranosuke Yoshida, a politician?" Payne introduces.

The man nods his head. "That is correct. And I was the one who testified as to seeing two men arguing in the square."

"What brings you here to court today, if you wanted your testimony to stay anonymous with the others, Yoshida-san?" the Judge asks.

The man looks off to the side with regret. "At first, I thought nothing of it. I didn't even realize that what I had seen had anything to do with this crime. I had questioned whether or not to get involved in such an incident, but I attended this trial anyway. I feel in my heart that coming forward and testifying will be the right thing to do. Especially now that I have heard details about the case, I believe my testimony may prove to be of some use."

"This is quite an interesting turn," the Judge remarks, "Are the police and prosecution for or against new testimony provided by Yoshida-san?"

"I think it'd be good to get more details, yeah!" detective Ritsu agrees, "Plus, we technically did interview him before, so his testimony will definitely be relevant to the case."

"Hmm... I suppose I have no room to object," Payne concedes.

"Very well. You may go ahead and take the witness stand, Yoshida-san," the Judge affirms.

The man passes Kaz as he steps away from the stand, and Kaz certainly displays some signs of discomfort. I can tell he doesn't like where things are going.

The Judge readjusts his sitting position to get more comfortable. "Now, you plan to testify about the events you witnessed?"

"That's right, your Honor," the man answers.

Alright. Time to get serious. If Mishima didn't kill Aipi, then Mizusawa has to be the true culprit. This upcoming testimony is something I absolutely have to make use of if I want to find a motive as to why Aipi was running from him, and why he would kill Aipi.

_To be continued..._

\---Music: [ Jingle ~ That's All For Today ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	5. Prologue 0-2c: Tokyo Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the Tokyo courtroom. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are the last line of defense protecting Yuuki Mishima's good name. But what are these strange text messages...? Never mind, there's no time for that. It's up to Phoenix and his ever faithful consultant Maya to stand up for their client and unravel the mystery of who actually shot who!

_April 10th, 8:35 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Courtroom No. 5_

The surprise witness, Toranosuke Yoshida, takes the stand, and prepares to deliver a speech on what he witnesses last night.

\-- What Toranosuke Saw --

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-cwGVPFhQ)\---

"It was just turning 7:00 and I was finishing up with a speech I was giving. 

From where I stood, I could see and hear two men having a disagreement of some sort.

Whatever they discussed was upsetting enough for one of them to run away, and the other gave chase.

I noticed that either one, the other, or both of them had dropped items on the ground.

I picked them up and followed them into the subway, hoping to return the items.

By the time I reached them, I noticed them aiming guns at one another.

A young man stepped in the center of them with his arms raised, trying to pacify them.

I heard gunshots, and saw as steam filled the air. By the time it faded, the crime was already committed."

\---(Music End)---

"Nick, this is a pretty serious point for the trial, but I don't think I need to tell you that. Let's get in there and get some information!"

"What do you think about the testimony?" I ask.

She contemplates on the matter. "Well, it's kind of long. You should try and rule out the unnecessary parts, and focus on parts that can give us information we don't already know."

I smile and nod. "Thanks, Maya."

  


\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-cwGVPFhQ)\---

The information near the end of the testimony gives me some clarity. Now I finally know how Mishima was involved: he was an unrelated bystander, who tried to prevent the shooting. I definitely can't let him suffer a guilty verdict, especially if he was bravely trying to prevent a disaster.

My intuition states that the items Yoshida discovered may have something to do with the crime.

"Yoshida-san, can you tell us what items you found?"

"Certainly. I still have them with me," he agrees.

From a small bag, he reveals three things.

  * A lighter
  * An unfinished check
  * A bag of chips



If I consider which sounds the most important, the check stands out. I add the **Unfinished Check** to my court records. It seems to be made out to Mizusawa, but the actual amount hasn't been written in yet.

"Interesting..." Maya whispers to herself, before speaking up to announce something. "This check belongs to Aipi-san, which means we're positive they were the two in the square arguing, and proves that Aipi was definitely running away from Mizusawa who was chasing him!"

The audience chatters a little bit, but Payne cuts them off with a shout.

"Wright-san, I have been patient with you as you explored various avenues of thought, but nothing you have done has taught us anything valuable, or done any work towards discrediting my theory. The prosecution would like to re-assert that Aipi-san shot Mishima-san and vice versa, and that the events transpiring around the shooting do nothing to change this fact."

Ack! Fantomu Payne is surprisingly pushy, despite his frail looks. This isn't going well. I have to think quickly.

\---(Music End)---

My phone vibrates suddenly, and I notice I've gotten a text message. "Excuse me, your Honor, may I check my phone?"

The Judge nods. "As long as you don't take too long."

I look at the screen, and see that it is an unknown sender.

\---Music: [ Restlessness ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU)\---

???: Mr. Wright, surely you must already know that Mizusawa is the killer.

???: But the situation is looking dire, and I need you to follow my instructions.

I text back.

PW: Who is this?

???: You may call me Alibaba, for now.

???: I need you to listen carefully.

???: Information and evidence don't seem to provide a clear link to a motivation, or prove that Mizusawa fired a shot.

???: I'm afraid you may not be able to save Mishima, despite your capable skills as a lawyer.

???: I believe that there is something deeper going on, however.

PW: What do you mean?

???: Kaz Mizusawa and Vi Aipi were best friends, even outside of their professional relationship.

???: There's no way he would have killed Aipi, under normal circumstances.

???: I've also researched reviews and ratings from previous clients, and have discovered something strange.

???: Mizusawa hasn't been acting like the Mizusawa people have known in the past.

???: I believe his behavior, or his mind, has been altered.

PW: What does that mean? How is that possible?

???: Even we aren't sure yet. But we believe something supernatural is at work here. And it may be dangerous.

???: It's your choice whether to believe me or not.

PW: It wouldn't be the first time I've seen supernatural stuff. 

I continue reading as the messages keep coming.

???: That is good then. So I need you to do something.

???: Try and postpone the trial.

???: To do that, I need you to mention a specific trial from two years ago to prove with precedence that changing of personality can affect a situation. 

???: Japan v. Masayoshi Shido.

PW: I'm kind of lost... I don't even know who you are.

???: Please, I truly need you to do as I instruct.

???: Prolonging the trial another day or two is the only way to give Mishima a chance.

???: My associates and I will work on coming up with another solution.

???: So just do what you can to stall the trial another day, and we'll take care of the rest.

???: We're seriously short on other options.

???: Mr. Wright?

???: ?

\---(Music End)---

I close my phone. This is just way too much information to process at once. I don't know what they were expecting, messaging me out of the blue like that. I have to refocus my attention on the trial at hand. It's at a critical turning point in getting Mishima declared innocent.

"Are you quite ready to continue, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asks, a bit irked.

"I'm sorry, your Honor. I'm back and focused, now," I apologize, embarrassed.

"Get your head in the game, Nick! We need to come up with something right now!"

"Right," I agree with my assistant. 

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-cwGVPFhQ)\---

To recap, we are on the verge of proving a motive for murder, but we have no way of proving who fired which guns and debunking the prosecution's view of events.

Wait, that's it... the guns!

"Detective Ritsu!" I announce loudly.

"Yes?" he responds.

"Pardon my blunt request, but I need you to bring the guns involved with this crime back from the police. Can you do that for us?"

"Hmm..." he considers, "I don't know if they are finished with the analysis' yet, but I can if you really need them. No telling how much more we've learned or not learned from them, though."

It's a tough call, but it's all I can think to do right now to actually help us towards saving Mishima. I have no idea what advice that person was trying to give me, or how I was supposed to use that information, or if I can even trust them! That's just too much to digest all at once. I'll deal with the cryptic texts later.

"I just got a response, they are moving the guns here to be submitted as evidence. They'll arrive in a few minutes," Ritsu explains. 

Maya is fired up and ready to rock. "Let's use this time wisely. We should get Mizusawa back on the stand."

"Your Honor, the defense believes it's only fair that Kaz Mizusawa gets a chance to testify once more, to shed light on these events and give us an explanation."

"I agree with you on that point, Mr. Wright," the Judge speaks, "We'll have him back on the stand momentarily."

"I hope I was able to be of some help to you, Wright-san," Toranosuke says to me as he prepares to step away from the stand.

"Absolutely," I tell him, which evokes a smile from him. "Thank you very much for testifying. You gave us some critical new information."

The court shuffles around a bit as the witnesses change.

\---(Music End)---

Here he is again, the bodyguard in the suit, Kaz Mizusawa. He looks as if he has just overcome a fit of nervousness, and is displaying confidence in his posture. "Sir, ready to testify again, sir!"

"Good. Mizusawa-san, please kindly tell us about your disagreement with the victim in Station Square," the Judge leads.

  


\-- Station Square Squabble --

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-cwGVPFhQ)\---

"Aipi-san was going crazy, sir!

He was paranoid someone was after him, and he went running!

I followed him, prepared to protect him from any threats!

I had every reason to chase him, because it was my job, not because I was after him, sir!

I had nothing against him, sir!"

\---(Music End)---

That was surprisingly brief, and completely unexpected. So let's make our counterattack even briefer.

The Judge scratches his beard. "You may now cross-examine the witness, defense."

  


\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p-cwGVPFhQ)\---

The best thing we can do now is to prove Mizusawa had a motive. I'm going to go right for it, with evidence straight from the scene of the dispute.

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B-ynUdTOfM)\---

I present the **Unfinished Check** to the court. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I present to you the item dropped by one of the two men in Station Square. This check, endorsed by Vi Aipi and intended for Kaz Mizusawa, is concrete proof that there was some sort of business dispute between the two of them!"

"Hmph. So what? Do you have any proof of specifics?" Payne argues defiantly.

I shake my head. "I don't need to be specific. It could have been a bad check, it could have been blackmail, it could have been an unexpected price raise for bodyguard services. Whatever it was, it distressed Aipi-san out of finishing writing the payment, caused an argument, and made Aipi-san fear for his life enough to draw a gun and run."

I slam my desk with my palms. "There's every reason to believe that money problems were happening between the two men, and not getting paid by a client is plenty reason for a professional to hold a grudge!"

*!*

"I, er, well-" Kaz starts stuttering, but he regains his cool quite quickly. "It's unfortunate, but Aipi-san and I had a misunderstanding, sir! He was in no danger, but perhaps I mislead him into thinking I was upset with him!"

Should I just accept that statment?

Heck no!

"Mizusawa-san, the client who was paying you money to protect him was frightened enough to pull out a gun to defend himself. Whatever transpired between you two was much more important than a mere misunderstanding!"

"Well, how lovely, we know why Aipi-san was running," Payne sarcastically comments, "But that doesn't tell us a single thing about Mizusawa-san's behavior."

I slam my desk in defiance. "It most certainly does! We have to also remember that Mizusawa-san willingly chased after a man who was holding a gun and threatening to use it in defense! A rational person would have stayed away and let Vi Aipi run, because following him would be dangerous. Mizusawa had a reason important enough to risk his life for!"

"Hmm..." I hear detective Ritsu hum in the corner of the room. "Do you mind if I have a look at that check? I haven't had a chance to view it myself."

"Of course," I agree, handing it to him.

He looks closely at it, and I hope that his skills as a detective can reveal new information.

\---(Music End)---

*!*

His eyes pop open as he seems to stumble onto something important. "I can hardly believe this! Do you know how used pens sometimes take some warming up before their ink starts to come out cleanly? Well, I can make out the imprint on the paper of where someone was trying to write, but the pen wasn't inking yet. So there's the impression of a number here... and if I'm counting the zeros correctly... this check was going to be made out for fifteen million Yen!"

*!*

\---Music: [ Confess the Truth 2004 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slq1eP-Sy2A)\---

"My word...!" the Judge exclaims with astonishment.

This is just what I needed! "Thank you for shedding light on this evidence, detective Ritsu!" I politely credit him.

My palms come down against my desk with a crash. "With this new information, we can determine crucial new facts. Chiefly, that the victim and his bodyguard had an intended transaction of an incredibly large sum of money... and it was interrupted!"

The gallery's whispers intensify. A few gavel strikes is almost enough to quiet them, but not entirely.

The Judge's shock is apparent. "I must admit, Mr. Wright, that the idea of a bodyguard killing his own client seemed almost too absurd to believe. But now that you've proven this much..."

I point my finger at Kaz Mizusawa. "That's right your Honor. The defense asserts that fifteen million yen is more than enough of a sum of money to drive quarreling parties into violence, and certainly enough to give someone reason to murder!"

"That's... you see... what?! Sir, no sir! That's not it at all!" Kaz argues fervently. I see large sweat drops visibly pouring down his mask, as impossible as that is.

All of the speculation and assertions are brought to an end by a loud cry from Fantomu Payne, however.

\---(Music End)---

"What could any of this possibly do to change the way we are looking at these events?" he contends, chaining a second cigar off of his first one, "The prosecution holds firm on the belief that Vi Aipi and Yuuki Mishima shot one another, as nothing has proven otherwise."

"The defense disagrees, and would like to establish it's own theory: seeing the imminent danger of two men aiming guns at each other, Yuuki Mishima stepped in to try and talk them down. Seeing this as a threat, Vi Aipi shot Mishima-san out of fear. The bullet went through Mishima-san and hit a pipe, letting in steam and obscuring vision in the room, which gave one man the perfect opportunity: Kaz Mizusawa took advantage of the confusion to shoot and kill Vi Aipi!"

The audience goes wild with chatter, speculations, and soft commentary. Finally, this is what I've been waiting for: a leg to stand on. At long last, I've gotten enough evidence and facts to support our side of the argument.

"Wright-san, this has gone on long enough," Payne spits sharply, "All of the revelations in the world could take place, and it still wouldn't change one important thing: you have absolutely NO way of proving who shot who. And the prosecution's theory is much more likely than the defense's."

"How is that? Through this entire trial, we've heard nothing giving Mishima-san a reason to spontaneously kill Aipi-san!"

"It's easy! Aipi-san is a notable politician, and politicians carry two very important characteristics that can give incentive for assassination. Politicians are rich, and they carry influence. Either of those reasons provide more sturdy reasoning than the idea of a bodyguard killing his client, which is preposterous. Even without knowing which guns were fired, it's clear that my version of events is more likely and sensible!"

"Sorry to interrupt," detective Ritsu announces, "But the guns have arrived. Kept you waiting, huh? They are ready to be presented now."

"Seems like the perfect time to put this to rest," I remark.

In a matter of minutes, three guns are put on display in the center of the court, and we all await detective Ritsu's next words. "The results are certainly inconclusive, due in part to a rushed investigation. That being said, another event complicates things. The steam in the room was so thick that the condensation effected the inner workings of Mizusawa-san's gun. We can't at all determine if it was fired or not."

Of course, nothing in life is that simple. This complicates things a lot. But hopefully the other two guns will provide enough information to help our case.

"Aipi-san's gun was analyzed, and we discovered something quite interesting:" Ritsu continues, "Aipi-san's gun was never fired."

*!*

*!*

*!*

\---Music: [Suspense (Ace Attorney)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3H2zgtu9X0)\---

What...!? But...!! But how??!

"That's crazy! That doesn't make sense!" Maya argues, "Given what we know about who was standing where, and who was shot... Vi Aipi not firing makes no sense!"

Those spectating the trial go wild conversing with one another, and even the Judge struggles to quiet them down with repeated strikes of his gavel. "Order, order!"

"Ha...!!" Payne laughs for a short moment, "This solves everything. The prosecution has the answer right here: we were wrong in assuming that Mishima-san was in between the two of them. It's simple... Mishima-san was the one standing near the wall, and Mizusawa-san was in the center!"

"Nick, I don't like where this is going..." Maya gulps.

"So, the following transpired: Mishima-san shot Aipi-san attempting an assassination, Mizusawa-san turned around and shot Mishima-san, with HIS bullet passing through the killer and hitting the pipe!"

That's... that's totally untrue! He just made up that argument on the fly! There's no way that could have happened, because I know without a doubt that Mishima is innocent. Given his character and that an act of heroism got him involved in this mess, it makes the most sense that he would have stepped between them, and their positions were how we've assumed: Aipi near the tracks, Mizusawa near the wall, and Mishima somewhere in between trying to get them to stop. But... but... how can I possibly make sense of that scenario, if Aipi didn't shoot?!

\---(Music End)---

"Phoenix," I hear a familiar voice call to me. It's a voice I'll never forget. 

\---Music: [ Reminiscence ~ Heartbroken Maya ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuySo0QDFis)\---

I turn to see where Maya was standing, and in her place with identical clothing is the splitting image of Mia Fey, her older sister and my late mentor. "Phoenix, if you believe in your client, then you know your thinking is correct, right?"

I couldn't be happier to see her again, but even her sudden appearance can't totally pacify the panic I'm feeling. Still, this feeling of clarity she brings helps me focus my thoughts.

I nod. "Yes. I know Mishima didn't do it."

"So, you know that Mishima couldn't have fired either of the two shots. Now, what else do you know?"

Her sagely advice always leads me into thinking outside of the box, and I know she knows exactly where she's leading me. "Well, we know that Aipi couldn't have fired a bullet either."

"That's right," she smiles. "So, if there were two shots fired that night, where did they come from?"

Wait... that's it! "The only way for this to make sense is if... Mizusawa fired both shots!"

"And, remember that there were three outcomes: a pipe behind Mizusawa was hit, Mishima-san was hit, and Aipi-san was hit. Is there a way to account for all three of these things if Mizusawa fired two shots?

That's a real tricky situation to make sense of, but I wrack my brain as best I can. 

Wait!

"Perhaps... the first shot was fired into the pipe, to obscure vision in the room... which would mean, the second bullet had to hit BOTH Mishima-san and Aipi-san..."

She nods, and on her face is a look of almost paternal pride. "Eliminate the impossible, and all that remains must be the truth."

"Mia... even now you're looking out for me," I speak with bittersweet emotions causing me to tear up.

"I know you can do this, Phoenix. Now that you know what happened, you just have to get out there and prove it," she smiles.

With a flash of light, Mia is gone, and Maya is back in her place. She seems a bit dizzy, but looks at me with a confident smile. "I had a feeling that sis might be able to help. Did it work?"

I'm so lucky to have these two wonderful sisters on my side. I can always count on them and their friendship to help me through even the darkest moments. And even in those moments, Mia's strongest advice still rings true. When things are at their worst is when a lawyer has to show their biggest smile.

And smile I do, giving my partner a nod. "Thank you, Maya. You've just given us the chance we need to win this."

\---(Music End)---

"Ready to concede yet, 'Mister Wright?'" Payne taunts.

I shake my head brazenly. "Far from it, 'Mister Payne.'"

"What argument could you possibly have from here?"

"Firstly, our argument for location stays the same: the defense believes Mishima was standing in the center of the room, in between the victim and his bodyguard who were at opposite sides of the room."

"And how can that possibly explain what happened last night?" he challenges.

"The defense has a new theory: Kaz Mizusawa fired both gunshots last night!"

\---Music: [ Pursuit ~ Caught ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXZ3IhVFsvk)\---

*!*

Payne is startled by my accusation. Good! Now to really knock him down a few pegs.

"While Aipi-san ran from Mizusawa-san, he gained enough distance from his pursuer for him to be standing on the opposite end of the room by the time he was cornered. Mishima-san was an unrelated bystander, and he walked into the gap of space in-between the two men, attempting to stop the two men and resolve the violent situation. As Mishima-san stepped in to intervene, eyes in the room were most likely focused on him. With no one looking his way, Mizusawa-san was free to fire his gun into a pipe next to him to spread steam and obscure the room, making sure there would be no one able to witness what he would do next: shoot a bullet straight through Mishima-san and right into Aipi-san!"

"My word...!!" the Judge gasps.

"Grr... sir, no, siiiiiir!!!" Kaz snarls, shaking.

"And we can prove this with evidence, too!" I decree. 

"Take a look at **Bullet A** and compare it to **Bullet B**. If the defense's theory is correct, they should be the same type of bullet, fired by the same gun!"

Kaz slaps the edge of the witness stand and grips it tightly. "Mishima and I both have the same caliber weapons, the bullets could have been fired from either one, sir! You may as well have accused Mishima of firing both bullets, sir!"

Naturally, Fantomu doesn't take the argument sitting down.

"He's right! And there's no way to prove that Mizusawa-san's gun was fired at all, like the detective said!"

"So that just leaves one route from here... the defense requests to have a closer look at Mishima's gun!"

The Judge closes his eyes sternly. "Provided detective Ritsu supervises you, I'll allow it."

"Strangely enough, the analysts didn't get to look at this one much, they looked at the other two guns first. Go figure," the detective shrugs.

Ritsu brings me Mishima's gun, and I begin observing it from all angles.

"What are we looking for here, Nick?" Maya asks.

"Anything, really. Gunpowder, strange markings, missing bullets in the ammo chamber--"

Wait a minute...!! The weight is odd, and the interior of the gun looks more like plastic than metal. I can even see an etching on the side of the ammo cartridge... and it's the logo of an entirely different company than the model Mizusawa claimed it to be!

I slam my desk with one hand while holding the gun in the other. "Your Honor, the defense has an important announcement to make. We can prove, conclusively, that this gun was never fired!"

*!*

Mizusawa shivers in place, and looks ready to snap.

I seem to be getting more texts on my phone, which I check briefly on a whim.

???: I'm impressed, Mr. Wright.

???: Truly.

???: But you need to tread carefully.

???: I still believe that Mizusawa is not in the right state of mind, and could become dangerous.

I close my phone. I appreciate that this mystery pen pal is looking out for me. But I'm so close, that I can't possibly back down now.

I display the gun for all to see, and prepare for the statements that will end this trial.

"It's literally impossible for this gun to have fired last night once, or twice, or at all! That's because, believe it or not, this gun is--!!"

\---(Music End)---

*!*

Before I can even finish my sentence, Kaz Mizusawa dashes right at me!

*!*

\---Music: [ Blood of Villain ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4)\---

\--Urk!! His arm is around my neck, and I can feel the barrel of a gun against the side of my temple; he stole Mishima's gun from me while he was putting me in a headlock!

"Nick!!" Maya screams, but Mizusawa turns to stare her down, and she steps back.

"This is not how this is going to end, maggots!" he shouts, sounding less like a soldier and more like a drill instructor, "I'm going to walk out of here, and no one is going to follow me! Is that understood?!"

The Judge is terrified, and answers in subservience to prevent any violence. "S-sir, yes, sir!!" he complies.

It's hard to breathe, and he's pressing the gun against my head hard enough to cause pain. Is this how things are going to end...?

I struggle to grab his arm to loosen his grip around my neck, but he wrangles me more tightly and shouts in my ear. "And you're going to come quietly, or else the inside of your head is going to look like canned soup! Do I make myself clear, Private?!"

He begins dragging me slowly as he walks backwards toward the door, and his escape. 

It's time for me to make a critical decision.

Do I give in to his demands, and help him to run free, saving myself?

Or do I stand up to him, hold my ground, and risk it all...?

Of course, I already know the answer. It's the only answer I can make. It's the answer that's going to defeat Mizusawa and save Mishima at the same time.

Talking is difficult while being strangled, but I manage to speak loudly enough to be heard. "... sir... no... sir!" I shout in defiance.

"What was that, maggot?! I'm going to give you three seconds to stop struggling, and if you don't, then your brain's going to become a jigsaw puzzle!"

"It's not worth it, Mr. Wright!" the Judge pleas.

"Wright-san... do what he says," Ritsu suggests nervously.

Mizusawa continues dragging me, and I continue struggling. "Three!"

I drag my feet strongly enough to hold in place, preventing him from pulling me any further.

"Two!"

He gives me a mighty yank which really hurts my throat, but I keep my feet firmly planted.

"ONE!!"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!" Maya screams.

\---(Music End)---

*!*

*!*

*!*

The click of a gun trigger.

Then another click.

Rapid clicking, but nothing is firing.

"You grabbed the wrong weapon, Mizusawa-san," I smirk.

He begins panicking as he rapidly shifts his gaze around the room, letting go of me and stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Just like Mishima-san was trying to be a model citizen, the weapon he carries... is a **model gun**!!"

\---Music: [ Pursuit ~ Caught (Variation) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCm4mlQi4Rc)\---

*!*

*!*

*!*

Regaining a proper, upright stance, I turn to stare down Kaz Mizusawa with a glare. "Yuuki Mishima could not have possibly fired this weapon, because it isn't a real gun!"

Mizusawa sweats profusely and aggressively extends his arms out as he fidgets, looking like a cornered animal.

With a mighty swing of my arm, I point my finger right between his eyes. "The one who fired both bullets and murdered Vi Aipi was YOU!"

"Sir, no, sir... I mean, that's not... I mean, sir, maybe, sir... I mean, sir......... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

It all came together. Kaz Mizusawa is finished. "Report straight to the brig and await your court martial, soldier! DIIIS-MISSED!"

  
A light instantly clanks on with a loud *thunk!* noise, and focuses directly on Mizusawa, scaring the life out of him. 

*!*

I turn to look and see the Bailiff standing atop a tall guard-tower in the corner of the room, focusing a spotlight on the true killer. The Bailiff turns on an alarm, which blares throughout the room as if it were a military base.

Kaz looks around in a panic, and does a rolling somersault to hide behind my desk on the defense side, but the light trails after him. 

*!*

He crawls across the ground to the witness stand, attempting to hide there instead, but the light catches up and focuses right on him again. 

*!*

Another spotlight loudly turns on, and a third, and suddenly Mizusawa is blinded by the intense lights.

Guards from all directions begin piling on Kaz and holding him down, arresting him and slowly muffling his intense scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

We turn to look and see what Payne has thought about all of this. It turns out that, ever since Kaz took me hostage, the prosecutor has been hiding underneath a cardboard box and slowly crouch-walking out of the room to safety.

\---Music: [ Game Over (Metal Gear Solid) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHr3ag7B410)\---

"Payne, where are you going?" the Judge questions, "Answer me, Payne! PAYNE?! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYNE!!!"

\---(Music End)---

_April 10th, 9:02 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Courtroom No. 5_

Things have certainly calmed down from the ruckus they had been a few minutes ago. Mizusawa has been taken into custody, and I've proven that my client couldn't have possibly committed the murder. Everything from this point on is going to be a satisfying formality.

"My word! In all of my years of being a judge, I've never seen a hostage situation in my court room, Mr. Wright," the Judge remarks. "I'm glad no one was hurt! That was a very close call."

"You can say that again, your Honor," I half-smile with relief. "I'm just glad everything worked out the way it did."

"Indeed. Now feels like as good a time as any to give my verdict. I declare the defendant, Yuuki Mishima..."

The crowd cheers accordingly to the revelation. I can stand and grin confidently knowing that I've saved this young man's good name as well as his future. He'll never have to worry about going to prison, or being labeled a killer. I just wish he could be here to see the outcome for himself. Poor guy is still in the hospital. I'm crossing my fingers for his swift recovery.

_April 10th, 9:04 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5_

\---Music: [ Won the Case! ~ Unending Victory ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGfnEaABTBA)\---

"Niiiiiiiick!" Maya cries, sniffling and on the verge of sobbing, "Don't even pull a stupid stunt like that ever agaaaaaaaaiiiiiin!!!" she demands, halfway trying to embrace me but halfway angrily pounding her fists against me in frustration.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologize genuinely, "But I promise, I had just discovered that it was a fake, I knew I wasn't in danger."

"WooWEE," detective Ritsu exclaims in excitement, "You had me really scared for a minute there, Mr. Wright. That was incredibly dangerous!"

I nod my head. "I just took the same risk Mishima-san did, when he stepped up to try and stop Mizusawa-san and Aipi-san. It's horrible how he got shot for it..."

The door bursts open explosively, and Sae sprints into the room, out of breath. "Mr. Wright!! Are you alright?! Were you hurt?! Is everyone else safe??"

I smile with my eyebrows curved to the side empathetically. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying for me."

"Ok, thank God. I feared the worst when I heard about the hostage situation in there..." she elaborates.

I'm impressed she was already aware of that. "News sure travels quick," Maya mentions in surprise.

She laughs a good bit, and we join her. Suddenly, we hear the door open yet again, and turn to see who it is.

A young man with blue hair appears. He is still in a hospital gown, and his arm is in a sling, but he is on his feet and seemingly doing well. 

Even Sae is surprised. "Mishima-kun? You're up and about already?! That's wonderful! But shouldn't you be resting?"

With his uninjured hand he rubs the back of his head with embarrassment. "I guess I should be. But I wanted to come here to see what was going on."

Maya raises her hand and waves it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mishima!" she greets.

He smiles and nods. "So, Miss Fey, and Mr. Wright, I've been told you two stuck up for me while I was unconscious," he begins, but suddenly becomes rather excited and active. "You won, right? That's really cool how you did that for me! I owe you one, that's for sure!" he smiles brightly.

"Yeah, you're definitely off the hook," I confirm, smiling back. "It was really down to the wire, right up until we figured out that your weapon was fake. I wish I had known sooner that your gun was just a model, but I suppose there's no helping it."

"Yeah, that's a shame. Had I been awake I would have told you immediately! But I'm so glad you were able to figure it out regardless."

A rather large crowd of people enter the defendant lobby, surprisingly. They seem to be college students, somewhere around Maya's age.

"Hey hey, Mishima, bro! Glad you're up and about!" a blond haired one cheers, approaching Mishima and looking like he has the intent to rub his head, or throw his arm around his shoulders, or some other brotherly act of affection.

"Don't even think about it, Ryuji!" a blond-haired girl warns, "He just got out of bed for crying out loud, he's still injured."

They all gather around Mishima and begin talking cheerily and laughing amongst themselves. It looks like he has quite a large group of friends, and they must have all been watching the trial.

"You're significantly braver than you were when we last met," another blue haired young man praises, "To think, that you would stand in between two guns to try and resolve a violent situation!"

(How many people in Japan have blue hair, anyway?)

"I don't know... I guess, I felt this energy well up inside me, and I felt like doing the right thing was more important than worrying about myself," explains, with his voice trailing vaguely as he tries to communicate his inner thoughts. "I think that's something you guys ended up teaching me, if I'm honest."

He looks around. "Speaking of, where's Akira-kun?"

"He wasn't able to make it in time for the trial, unfortunately. He'll be arriving in Tokyo later today," a girl with fluffy hair answers.

Mishima looks off into the distance. "Hmm. He would have known about my model gun, he's the only one I told about it. If he had been here, he would have said something."

The realization finally hits me. "Wow... basically, this entire trial was kind of pointless, huh? The police would have eventually discovered it was a fake weapon and it would have been resolved so easily."

Sae shakes her head. "That's not true. Mishima could have been convicted before that detail was discovered. If that had happened, with this current legal system, it would have been tough to get him appealed and out of custody even with conclusive evidence after the fact. Not to mention, there's no telling if Mizusawa would have been caught or not, had you not decisively explained who shot the bullets and where."

I feel my phone vibrate. "Pardon me a moment."

???: It's a good thing you helped to catch Kaz Mizusawa.

???: As I feared, he was indeed dangerous.

???: And there is one more benefit to your victory, even if it did feel pointless.

???: My associates and I got to see your skills, and your character.

???: We will be keeping an eye on you, for now. 

???: Just be sure and stay safe, and please don't get involved in any more strange incidents.

"Well, I believe we should get some good food in Mishima's stomach," Sae reasons, regaining my attention in the process. "That'll help keep him healthy and healing. Plus, I'd like to make it up to you all for not being able to stand in your defense, Mishima-kun. So brunch is on me, everyone," she smiles.

I'll put my conversation with "Alibaba" on hold for now.

"Will you be joining us, Mr. Wright and Miss Fey?" Mishima asks.

I look to my assistant to hear her thoughts. "Well, we're kind of behind already on our main goal. We came here to learn more about the history of Kurain channeling, remember?"

"That's right, huh. I had almost forgot," I admit, "So maybe we should get a move on."

I turn to the group of friends. "Thank you very much for the offer, but I believe Maya and I have other things on our agenda for the moment."

He nods. "I understand. Thank you, yet again."

Sae hands me a business card with her information on it. "I have a feeling we'll probably benefit from keeping in touch, Mr. Wright," she grins warmly, "You're a reliable ally in every sense, and I hope we can become good friends."

She extends her hand to shake mine, and I reciprocate. "I'm just glad I was able to help."

So that's that, right? Or so I would like to think. But, deep down, I feel unease and suspicion at what is to come. I've seen my fair share of criminals go crazy on the witness stand, but none of them have ever tried to kill me before (excluding that embarrassing incident with the fire extinguisher and the amnesia). Was Mizusawa really not in the right mind? What does that even mean? What was this supernatural thing that Alibaba spoke of? Japan v. Masayoshi Shido... where have I heard that before? 

There are plenty of questions left unanswered, but for now, I'll let the matters rest. Maya and I have a vacation to get back to!

_PROLOGUE END._

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Jingle ~ That's All For Today ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	6. Prologue 0-3 (Bonus): Divertissement ~ A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We haven't met all of the main players on this stage quite yet, ladies and gentleman. Back in Los Angeles, we are introduced to a number of individuals. Miles Edgeworth, famed prosecutor, who is currently in the fallout of the latest and most thrilling chapter of his life yet. Detective Dick Gumshoe, who will always side by Edgeworth through good times and bad. Kay Faraday, a noble thief whose only objective is to steal the truth. These are three unforgettable faces, and ones that we will very likely see again in the future.

__

_April 10th, 10:15 am_

_Los Angeles District Court, Outside_

\---Musice: [ Great Revival ~ Miles Edgeworth ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4faS_Xd-2Zk)\---

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, a moment of your time?" a reporter calls, one of many trying to get my attention in similar fashion. I can barely make out one voice over another.

As I descend the staircase in front of the courthouse building, news outlets of all shapes and sizes want a chance to interview me. I'm not one for such novelties, but on occasion I do indulge the media briefly.

I approach the nearest reporter, and suddenly dozens of arms holding microphones jolt outwards and towards my head, almost giving me the impression I'm being threatened. "Yes, yes. What may I help you with?" I ask.

"Mr. Edgeworth, is it true that you have toppled a foreign ambassador who had been running a smuggling ring?" the first reporter asks.

"Well, more or less," I answer. "I believe he was proven guilty in court a few weeks ago, yes."

"Amazing!" is the anxiously excited response, "You mean to say that, even as the leading prosecutor on the case of a potential international scandal, you barely even remember it?!"

"I, er, well... I've had other matters on my mind," I reply truthfully.

"Are you speaking about how you collaborated with fellow prosecutor Sebastian Debeste in arresting and convicting the corrupt leader of the Prosecutorial Investigations Committee?"

"Well, yes, that is one thing-" I begin, but I'm sharply cut off.

"That's not all!" another reporter butts in, "Just a few days ago, you solved a decades-old assassination plot that resulted in the death of a foreign president; is that what you are referring too?"

"Of course, of course," another reporter interjects before I have time to say anything, "As we see now, Prosecutor Edgeworth is just leaving from his latest trial, having successfully proven the guilt of the murderer of the assassin who killed the president so many years ago. What a convoluted and tangled series of events!"

While the media usually irks me with such unrepentant questioning, I feel the slightest amusement at the sight of so many reporters struggling to climb over one another. They seem to be getting themselves more tangled physically than the metaphorically tangled events they just described. With a smirk, I'm able to answer finally. "That's correct."

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" a younger interviewer calls to me, "During the trial which just concluded, you requested a much lighter sentence for the defendant. What reason did you have for standing up for the sake of a murderer in such an internationally important event?"

"That's actually a fair question, and one I haven't even truly asked myself yet," I admit, "I suppose it's because I can empathize with the young man. A lot of his circumstance would have never happened had the law been in the hands of more capable people and less corrupt individuals. In a lot of ways, I consider him to be a victim as well."

"That's amazing!" a different reporter says, turning to face her respective cameraman, "You heard it hear first, folks: Prosecutor Edgeworth is not only capable enough to accomplish all of this and more in less than the span of a month, but he also has a surprisingly big heart!"

I can't help but smile in disbelief at the prospect of that statement. "Let's not get carried away, now," I dismiss with a wave of my hand.

"Either way, there's no denying how much Miles Edgeworth has accomplished in such a short span of time! It's clear that you take your job as a prosecutor very seriously, is that true, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"On that point you are correct, yes," I agree.

"That makes it so strange how you willingly resigned just a few days ago! In fact, this was only your second trial since having been reinstated and given your badge back! What made someone who cares so much about their work step down?"

"That's quite a long story," I explain, "But, as mentioned before, there had and perhaps still has been rampant corruption within the legal system, and the shackles of my post were preventing me from helping someone important to me."

The chatter and questioning intensifies, and I feel blinded by camera flashing. "Amazing! Here is a man who would abandon everything to help another in need! It's incredible how just one man alone is capable of so much!"

"Now that certainly is untrue," I deny with particular poignancy, "I would have accomplished none of this without the help of my companions. I'm simply one part of a team."

"Who else do you consider allies on your team? Do you perhaps refer to detective Dick Gumshoe, the officer who has been by your side for most of your career? What about Miss Kay Faraday, the young lady who was reported as assisting you with your investigations via crime scene reproduction?"

I close my eyes and smile. "Of all my friends, those two are certainly among the most dear. But in truth, many others have aided me, and there is much I owe to each of them."

In a bizarre, unexpected unison, many of the reporters decide now is the time to wrap up the interviews. "This has been one incredible reveal after another, viewers! Stay tuned as we head to the detention center to dive into the mind of the one responsible for the murder of..."

This works to my favor, as I was growing weary of the prodding. I continue my descent down the stairs and near my car parked against the sidewalk in front of the building.

\---(Music End)---

A familiar voice emits a carefree laugh. "I think I gave a fair chance in court there, don't you?" he chuckles.

\---Music: [ Raymond Shields ~ Joking Motive ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkyr-ulCL_k)\---

It seems Mr. Raymond Shields has come to speak with me. He is the man who studied to be a defense attorney under my deceased father, Gregory Edgeworth. He has since grown into an experienced and respectable lawyer, and his actions were crucial in solving a lot of the unsightly messes we were roped into recently.

I nod my head. "You gave them the defense they deserved. I've a lot of respect for you who pursues the truth, even if it means a guilty verdict for your client."

"You know, Miles, I'm really glad to see how you've turned out. I'm not even joking when I say I was terrified of what Von Karma could have turned you into. He was such a disgusting person... doing anything in his power to win acclaim and see others fall."

He speaks of my previous mentor, the man who took me in when my father died. Manfred Von Karma... the man who taught me what I thought was how to be a prosecutor. The man who would do anything and everything if it meant winning, regardless of right or wrong, of truth or lie. 

But, with the help of a certain man, I realized the error of my ways. That man saved me from myself, and defeated Von Karma in court, exposing him for the criminal he was. Come to think of it, it has been over two years since that depressing Christmas. And it has been a while since I last saw Wright. I wonder what he's doing now?

Getting my thoughts back to the conversation at hand, I smile at Mr. Shields. "I've found my own path in life, and I've learned better than to follow in the footsteps of one who only cared about himself. And I've discovered a lot lately, about myself. Perhaps things that will leave you assured that you can trust in me towards the future."

"What might those things be?" he asks, still in a jovial mood.

"I've discovered that all of the upbringing and conditioning in the world couldn't change the fact that the most important things to me are not only uncovering the truth, but... my friends, if I'm honest."

\---Music: [ Bonds ~ A Heart That Believes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39nQ3ki4u5s)\---

He breaks into a fit of hissing laughter through his toothy smile. "The way you just said that made it sound like that last part was some secret confession."

I can essentially feel myself blushing a bit. "Perhaps it was. I haven't exactly been open in this regard, at least not directly to them."

"Gumshoe and Kay, eh? You three make a phenomenal team, there's no denying that."

"Give yourself some credit, too, Mr. Shields," I add.

He takes his hat off to scratch his head as his smiling persists. "Haha. Thanks for that. I'm overjoyed you consider me a part of your squad. But, we're both on different paths now. A defense attorney and a prosecutor... we both are fundamentally different now."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first defense attorney I've trusted in... and considered just as important a friend."

Even with as much smiling and laughing as Mr. Shields does normally, the warmth he feels from that is still noticeable as a much more mellow happiness. "Glad to hear it. Be sure and stay in touch, ok?"

\---Music: [ Solution! ~ Calm Moment ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4E2F2gQ8cY)\---

As I shake hands with the man who worked so closely with my father, I feel a myriad of emotions well up. As if everything in my life has lead up to this point, and I'm now ready to charge straight forward into the future.

Suddenly, I hear my faithful detective calling me from a distance. "Mr. Edgeworth, sir! We need to get going, remember?" he calls. I see he and Kay both standing next to my car waiting for me.

"Very true. I'll be there momentarily," I reply back.

Mr. Shields smiles. "Be sure and take good care of 'em, alright? Those knuckleheads have grown on me," he chuckles.

We smile and part ways, and I rendezvous with my other two companions. The three of us get into my car, and we're off.

"So, back to the office, right?" Kay reasons.

"That's correct. I have quite a bit of paperwork to do," I reply.

"Rats," detective Gumshoe laments, "Paperwork is a real pain. I hope you can get it over with real quick."

"I'm still so surprised that we're going easy on him!" Kay mentions, surprised. "Delivering swift justice, but ensuring that the villain gets fair treatment and a chance to reform... I thought I was the noble hero of the night, but you're acting pretty heroic yourself!"

"Hey, you said it yourself, pal," Gumshoe responds, "The Yata-somethin' isn't just one person, it's three, right?"

"Very true!" Kay agrees, with her exceptionally cheery grin, "The three of us together form the legendary thief of truth, Yatagarasu! We're going to unravel all of the world's mysteries, and do it with style!"

She extends her hand out with her palm facing downward. Before I turn the key and start the car, I and the detective join her and place all three of our hands on top of each other in familial camaraderie. 

"The spunky thief, the goofy detective with a big heart, and the super skilled prosecutor who is way too serious all the time!" she laughs, "Together forever!"

"You've got that right, pal!" Gumshoe cheers.

"I agree with the sentiment but contest your wording of it," I smile.

\---(Music End)---

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Kay questions.

"Well, again, paperwork," I remind, "But I'm sure detective Gumshoe is keeping his eyes and ears open for any new developments. Knowing this city, it won't be long until we have another case on our hands."

"I can't help but feel excited!" Kay speaks, exuding eager happiness, "I just worked out a system update for Little Thief! It should be even better at recreating crime scenes now!"

She speaks of the device she inherited from her father, a marvelous little contraption which uses holograms as well as entered parameters to virtually reconstruct a crime scene as it was based on what we know. It's quite the handy tool, I must say.

I can already see her take it out to show it off to detective Gumshoe. "Oooooo..." he hums in awe. Little Thief does indeed look more shiny and new.

But, for some reason, Kay's face turns quite puzzled. "That's weird. I don't remember installing this..."

"What is it, pal?" Gumshoe questions.

\---Music: [ Suspicious Person (Persona 5) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fvapwc4Tlk)\---

"This just showed up on the app page where I keep the other important files. It looks like some red and black eye symbol."

"Hmm... weird..." Gumshoe comments, "Is it one of those 'glitches' or 'bugs?'"

"It... might actually be!" Kay agrees, "I certainly didn't install it on here!"

"What happens when you click on it?" I ask.

The digital voice of a woman speaks from her device. "Conditions not met," is all it says. She taps the screen again, and the response is the same.

"All it does when I select it is go into the home screen of the app. Hmm... it says it's called the 'Meta-Nav,' huh..."

Though I didn't recognize it at the time, that little application was going to be the source of a lot of headache for all of us in the near future.

_To be continued in the main story..._

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Jingle ~ Neverending Trouble ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Z0jfoewANI)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


End file.
